Timeless Love- By the YanpudzJP Yatagarasu
by Yanmegaman
Summary: Prepare yourself for dose of cavities from all the sweetness! Love is in the air in Japalifornia, and 3 fluff loving writers have decided to create a series of one-shots, in order of the AA timeline, and YOU can see all your fave AA characters with multiple partners at different points in their life! Requests are welcome!
1. Rules for Submission

_Timeless love – By The Yanpudz/JP Yatagarasu_

A series of drabbles and short one-shots featuring Ace Attorney characters in the order of the actual timeline, in romantic fluffy moments throughout the ages, which gives a chance for readers to see their favorite characters with multiple partners at different points in their life, starting with a certain crybaby pink sweater art student, who unknowingly had not _one_ but _two_ girlfriends, with the same face, but entirely _different_ _hearts_ …

Chances are if you put two or more people who were Ace Attorney fans in the same room, it is very unlikely that they're going to all like the same pairings!

This is literally a fan service combining our passion for fluff and just like the drabbles which all three of us have done, we are open to requests!

We will try to please our readers while enjoying the testing of our writing skills by writing various different pairings on dates outside our comfort zones, ranging anywhere from family/father/sister bonding to bromance to good old-fashioned red romance.

We can't promise that we can fulfill every single request, but since we are following the Ace Attorney timeline, we do reserve the right to reject it if it comes in too late for the timeline.

For example, if we're far along into the Spirit of Justice timeline, it would be too late for the request to do a Phoenix X Mia date, as we are trying to make the matches fit into the timeline where it makes the most sense!

We also reserve the right to turn down any requests that make us uncomfortable – for example, we would not be adverse to writing an adorable brother and sister bonding between Trucy and Apollo "date" but nothing romantic, because that's incest, and not our thing at all, sorry!

The same rule applies to adopted family ties… We would be delighted to have an adorable father/daughter date between Inga and Rayfa, but if you're trying to make us hook them up, it's not going to happen, sorry!

That being said, the story will begin on _February 14, 2017_ , and we hope you're as excited about it as we are!

You can submit requests via PM to any one of the three of us, or if you don't have access to a PM we can accept a guest review on any of our works.

Hopefully this all makes sense, and we hope that you will fasten your sweet tooth for a dash of fluff and romance, Ace Attorney style!


	2. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

_Yanmegaman: So here is our Valentine's Day collab guys. It's going to be a 3-Chapter week, with my Chapter 2 coming out tomorrow, and Chapter 3 by JP coming at you this Friday. This premiere chapter is courtesy of ThePudz, and goes out to TheFreelancerSeal, who requested some Dhurmara! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Timeless Love- By the YanpudzJP Yatagarasu**_

 **Chapter One: Can't Take My Eyes Off You**

 **Kingdom of Khura'in  
March 17, 2000**

Surprisingly enough, this was the first time the 17-year-old Dhurke Sahdmadhi had gone to a Dance of Devotion. Up until then, the famous lawyer has always been so busy with work that he didn't have time to see these dances, which also meant he barely ever got to see the Queen of his country, Amara Sigatar Khura'in.

 _Always a first time for everything, though. I'm actually rather looking forward to this._

He knew that Queen Amara, although only 16, was already proclaimed as the most beautiful queen in Khura'in yet. Dhurke _had_ to see for himself, however.

 _Maybe I can be her husband? Heh. Like that's even a chance!_

Despite his incredible looks, Dhurke was single. He'd had multiple lovers in past, but each dalliance had all ended for various reasons, usually because he was too busy with work.

As he entered the temple, he could hear the music in the distance.

 _T-They've started_ _ **already?!**_

 _Ikareru ryōko arasoedo_

It was merely the first line of the song which he'd heard constantly, and he started to rush forward. He could see the other dancers and instrument players in the distance, but not the Queen herself. Dhurke had to shuffle through multiple people as politely as he could, trying to get as far forward to the stage as possible.

 _Shiso no kago nite mamoraren_

 _They're already halfway through! I can't even see the Queen yet… I thought she was supposed to be the_ _ **main focus?!**_ Dhurke was almost running as he shoved, politely of course, many monks out of the way. _Don't tell me I skipped hours of work to see_ _ **nothing**_ _!_

 _Chō ga mitama o idaku toki_

Finally, the young man got to a point where he could see the Queen. Her back was turned, so all he could see was her white clothes and matching color flowing hair, but with the last lyrics, she turned around in the last move of the song.

And Dhurke's eyes widened to the size of saucers, like they never had before.

 _Hōgyoku no onchō tamawaran_

It was love at first sight.

Amara's face looked so soft, smoother than silk, and purer than an angel's. She might've well have had _wings,_ that's how utterly gorgeous she was. Her green orbs could have lit up the darkest of skies, and her rosebud lips… Dhurke wanted to taste those lips so badly just from the _sight_ of them, heaven faded.

The raven-haired teen was speechless, as well as thoughtless. The first time in his life, _it_ had finally happened. And for a second, just a second…

Their eyes met. Dhurke could've sworn she _smiled._

As Amara walked off stage, only one thought was floating in Dhurke's rather empty mind.

One sentence, six words…

 _I need to meet this girl._


	3. Hanging By A Moment

_Yanmegaman: As promised guys, here's chapter two written by yours truly. This one goes out to Jove's Boy, who is the biggest lover of Polly and his dead ringer Daddy I know of! Hope you guys enjoy, and keep an eye out for Jordan Phoenix to wrap up this first week with the third chapter coming out Friday!_

* * *

 **Chapter Two:** **Hanging By a Moment**

 **Gourd Lake Park**  
 **July 4, 2003**

This sort of place wasn't normally where Thalassa Gramarye could be found. Normally, she was so busy practicing with her troupe to indulge in festivities such as this.

But for once, her demanding father had given her a free evening, and she decided to use it to take in the Fourth of July festival at Gourd Lake.

The happiness in the air was overwhelming, with music and dancing as well as all the fried and grilled food anyone could ask for. Thalassa herself was sitting in a chair close to the large stage that had been set up for the many musicians that were to be playing. The brunette took a bite of the hamburger she'd just purchased, savoring the slab meat's delicious taste.

"Ladies and gentleman, we here at Gourd Lake would like to thank you for joining us at our annual Fourth of July festival," announced a voice on the loudspeaker. "Our next musician will be a local favorite. Please put your hands together for the musical stylings of Jangly Jove Justice!"

 _Jangly? What a silly name._ Thalassa giggled to herself. However, her laughter ceased the moment the musician stepped out on stage.

Goofy name or not, this _Jangly Justice_ was an absolute _dreamboat_.

His face looked stern as he stepped on his stage, but as soon as he stared out at the crowd, he smiled; a soft smile that melted Thalassa's heart. His attire complemented his lean physique quite well, with the yellow shirt beneath his red jacket showing just a hint of his toned abs.

Jove sat on the onstage stool and fiddled with the microphone and his guitar a bit before strumming it a few times. He looked up for just a moment, looking straight at Thalassa.

Her heart stopped in that moment as Jove smiled at her and motioned with his head for her to join him onstage. She was shocked and motioned to herself questioningly, causing him to nod in response.

She had no idea what this man was planning, but made her way up to the stage and towards him regardless.

Jove switched off the microphone as she made came to him.

"Hey, I know this is kinda sudden, but do you think you could help me with this first song? It's a duet."

"M-me? Why are you asking _me_?" She stammered. "You have no idea if I can even sing or not!"

Jove turned his eyes away as he continued to tune his guitar.

"Not gonna lie, I don't know if you can or not. But you've got the aura of a songstress about you." He finally looked at her. "So, am I wrong?"

"I-I-" Although she didn't like to admit it, Thalassa did fancy herself a talented singer. "What song are we singing?"

Jove simply turned his attention back to his guitar. "You'll find out. You got a name?"

"Thalassa. Thalassa Gramarye."

"Alright then, Lassy, if ya got stage fright, suck it up now."

And with that, Jove began to play.

 _Livin' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways_

Jove's voice was loud, but flowed from his mouth, sounding like pure magic. She could easily see why he was a local favorite.

 _I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her_

 _He's damn lucky I actually do know this song, or I'd be about to make a complete fool of myself!_

Thalassa's part was coming up. She prepared her voice as quietly as she could, then began to sing.

 _I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they won't tell  
But their half hearted smiles tell me  
Somethin' just ain't right  
I been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights_

"Doing good so far, Lassy." Jove said to her from the side. She flipped him the bird behind her back.

 _I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I saw you yesterday with an old friend_

The song switched back to Jove for a moment before they sang their first line together.

 _It was the same old same how have you been  
Since you've been gone my world's been dark and gray_

The crowd seem incredibly pleased with the mixture of their voices; a lot the other surrounding chatter ceased as the song went back to Jove.

 _You reminded me of brighter days_

Thalassa still wasn't sure what to make of this man as she sang her next line, but she had to admit his voice was casting some kind of hypnotic spell on her.

 _I hoped you were coming home to stay  
I was headed to church_

Jove final line came up, and the words flowed at sweet as ever.

 _I was off to drink you away_

The crowd seemed absolutely enraptured as the two sang the final lines together.

 _I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way_

 _I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say I love you  
Come back home_

The crowd erupted into applause as the song came to an end, sounding as if they were going to demand an encore. Jove smiled at Thalassa once more.

"Not bad," he praised. "You're a regular songbird."

"And what exactly would you have done if I turned out to be a horrible singer?" Thalassa asked.

"Well, I guess I woulda had a bad opening! But, I woulda still given you this." He held out a small piece of paper.

Thalassa hesitantly took the paper and glanced at the writing on it.

On it was Jove's scribbled phone number.

She looked at him one last time to see a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Don't keep me waiting, Lassy."

 _ **Kid Rock and Sheryl Crowe - Picture**_


	4. When we Grow up

_Yanmegaman: So here to kick off the weekend is JP's chapter three. This goes out to Fredgeworth lovers and loyal readers Ilet Moratar_ _and Napoleon32. Hope you enjoy some early childhood sibling love with young Franziska and Miles. Everyone else, have a great weekend and thanks for reading!_

* * *

 **Chapter Three:** **When We Grow Up**

 **Von Karma Estate**  
 **July 14, 2006**

" _Ich habe es dir gesagt! Ich bin nicht hungrig!"_

The eight-year-old Franziska Von Karma glared in the direction of her bedroom door, where for the second time in five minutes there had been a series of knocks, although this one more insistent than before. Assuming it was the persistent, desperately overworked, housemaid once again trying to insist she eat lunch, she clutched her ever-present riding crop in her hands as the heavy wooden door pushed open.

"Go away, Gertrude! How many times do I have to tell you I'm _not_ hungry?!"

The leather weapon fell from her slackened hands back onto the bed, and her eyes widened as she saw not the frightened, timid eyes of their longtime faithful servant, but the slightly mocking ones of her Little Brother, who was leaning casually against the frame of the open entryway, an amused smirk on his lips.

"I'm glad you decided to _cease fire_ , _Big Sister_ ," Miles drawled, giving his customary bow. "The household staff ensures enough _tongue lashing_ trying to meet the needs of your perfectionist father without adding the physical variety of your chosen weapon to the fray!"

"Humph!" Franziska sulkily crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. "What do _you_ want, you foolish fool? I'm in no mood for lectures on my decorum! Surely I am allowed to be sullen, given my unfortunate circumstances?"

Miles arched an eyebrow at his adopted sister's heavily plastered left leg, propped up on the bed atop a couple of pillows.

"Need I remind you that you wouldn't have been thrown from Ahlerich and gotten such a grievous injury in the first place if you had simply allowed the stable boy to properly saddle him up, instead of rushing off to try to catch up with me?"

Franziska felt her cheeks warming at the not-so-subtle reminder that it _had_ been her impatient nature, coupled with the competitive streak Manfred had always instilled amongst the two siblings, which had resulted in her reckless behavior, as she'd been overly zealous to not only _catch up_ but _out-ride_ her very competent equestrian Little Brother the previous week.

"This is all _your_ fault, you foolish fool!" Her cheeks were burning. "If you had simply just _waited_ for me to get suited up properly, instead of _rushing off_ and _leaving me behind,_ just like you _always_ do…"

Miles blinked in surprise at the revealing statement she'd just made. Franziska blushed furiously, and lambasted herself for having uttered the long-suppressed thoughts aloud, blaming the discomfort of her fracture for such a careless slip of the tongue.

"Leave you behind?" He asked at last, in much softer a tone than she'd ever heard him use before. Franziska bit her lip, not having any desire for his pity or now knowing how forlorn and needy she truly was of the teenage boy to whom she'd always tried hard to appear aloof and dismissive of. "I never intended to do such a thing, Franziska. I didn't even know we were in any sort of _race_! I just thought it was our regular riding session on the estate grounds…"

"We _were certainly not_!" She said quickly, grateful he'd taken her slip-up in the literal sense, not figuratively speaking, which her secret fear – how someday he'd be so far ahead of her, while being the first to earn Manfred's hard-earned esteem, that she would _never_ catch up. "You are right, I made a foolish mistake and I am paying the price, therefore this is why _I_ am spending a beautiful summer day trapped in my room, instead of outside riding the horses, which I see _you_ were dressed to do."

Miles looked down at his riding Jodhpurs, as though having forgotten he was still in his equestrian garments.

"Actually I _just_ finished taking Thor out for a canter," he smiled sheepishly

" _Danke_ for showing up in your horseback riding accoutrements to rub my nose in the fact that there is no immediate horseback riding in _my_ future, you insensitive _dummkopf!_ " Franziska glared at him.

"It _was_ my intention to change out of my riding dear prior to coming to pay you a visit, however since you sent the maid fleeing in terror just moments ago, I thought I would come check up on you to make sure that everything was all right," Miles returned smoothly.

He walked over to her neatly arranged closet and flipped through the hangers. Selecting an adorable bluish-gray dress which matched her eyes, he waved it at the petulant girl, who was still in her pajamas even though it was past noon.

"Would this be satisfactory for you to wear?"

" _Why_ would I need to get dressed up when I am confined to my room, you fool?" She snapped peevishly.

"Because _obviously_ you have been cooped up in this room for far too long," he answered, tossing the dress at the foot of the bed. "I am taking you out, whether you like it or not, so you can soak up some sunshine."

"How presumptuous of you to assume I would go along with this!" She countered, immediately completely out of reflex, as it was part of their long-entrenched sibling dynamics for her to be contrary to _anything_ he said, even if it was for the better good! Almost against her will though, her fingers were automatically reaching for the dress. "And if I _refuse_?"

"While I suppose, short of _forcibly dragging you by the hair_ like a Neanderthal, there wouldn't be been much I _could_ do if you were to protest spending a beautiful afternoon out with your favorite Little Brother," Miles shrugged, his lips twitching as though to fight back a smile. "So then I would simply leave you to be alone with your petulance… _Right after_ I popped in my favorite season of the _Signal Samurai_ show into your DVD player... then ensured I'd hidden the remote control _far_ out of your reach, so you would have _no choice_ but to _watch it!"_

"There is _no way_ I am wasting any of my mental capacity or valuable time watching that foolish _children's show_ , which is _only_ watched by foolish fools! Regardless, I _know_ you _still_ secretly view in your own room when you _think_ nobody is listening, despite the fact that _you're_ supposedly closer to _adulthood_ than _I_ am!" She scoffed. "I have no idea how you boys can watch such foolish drivel, and even though you won't admit it, I _also_ know that blue keychain you keep on your desk is from that _very same foolish show!"_

Miles flushed slightly and jabbed his hands in his pockets, neither confirming nor denying the accusation of the beloved memento from his childhood friends, Phoenix and Larry, each who'd had identical red and yellow keychains, as symbols of their friendship. He had no idea Franziska had ever even noticed the little trinket, as she very rarely entered his chambers, any more than he'd thought she paid attention to his secret late-night indulgence of said show in his room!

Obviously, she was even more of the observant and nosy "Big Sister" than he had originally given her credit for!

"In spite of only being a child yourself, but being adverse to shows directed to _your_ target demographic as you are in such a questionable haste to grow up, I suppose then you'd have no choice but to come out with me, wouldn't you?" He said at last, treating her to his smuggest smile, the one which he knew always drove her crazy. "I shall have the butler come fetch you to bring you downstairs in about 10 minutes."

"I am more mature than most foolish children my age, Little Brother!" She retorted loftily, even as she was readily removing the dress from its hanger. "You mark my words, I _will_ be a prosecutor, just like Papa, in five years or less!"

"I have no doubt that you can do anything you set your _perfect Von Karma mind_ to do," Miles smirked as he turned to head out the door, although unable to resist one final last jibe. "Since _my_ _own_ exalted goal however, is to be a prosecutor no later than the time I turn _20_ , you _do_ realize that means we are _each_ merely five years away from our career destinations? Ergo, this now should be _one_ domain in which you can stop acting like you're in some competitive race with me!"

Franziska was seething, knowing Miles had not only bested her in this particular battle of wits, as he usually did, but also realizing that he was more aware of her incessant need to compete with him than he usually let on!

" _Age_ is no guarantee of _maturity_ , Miles Edgeworth!" She shouted and in a tiny fit of tempter, hurled her pillow at him as he laughingly exited the room. "You are _obvious_ proof of that!"

"Guilty as charged!" He chuckled from down the hallway. "I'm going to send Rolf up to come fetch you in _8_ minutes!"

" _Humph_!" She huffed, already yanking her top over her head. "You may be able to coerce me into coming out with you… But you won't make me _like_ it!"

* * *

 **Rothenburg, Germany**

In spite of her efforts to remain coolly detached and unimpressed with anything Miles had planned for them to do, there was no disguising the excited sparkle in Franziska's eyes as the chauffeured family car pulled in front of _Rothenburg ob der Tauber_ , a magical story-book town set up as though it were in Medieval Times.

" _Meine Güte,_ Miles! This place is simply _wunderschön_!" Her eyes were wide with wonder as the driver placed her comfortably into velvet lined coach of the horse drawn carriage which had been awaiting their limo's arrival, with Miles seated beside her. "I had always wanted to come here with Mama before she passed away last year, but she got too sick near the end, and Papa is always so busy working…I cannot _believe_ we are _really_ here!"

"I'm happy my choice of daytime activity meets your approval," Miles smiled, completely endeared at her starry-eyed gaze as she took in their surroundings while the carriage rolled along and she caught sight of the idyllic Burggarten, Rothenburg Castle's garden. "Despite having lived here for the past six years, I've never had the chance to check this place out myself. It's steeped in rich history. A major pilgrimage sight is the gothic church, St. Jacob…"

" _The Jakobskirche_ ," Franziska smugly contradicted, not only favoring the German name for the tourist attraction but also always preferring to be the one doing the _regaling_ rather than being the _regaled_.

"…is noted for its organ, and organ concerts take place twice a week during summer. Its _main_ attraction, however, is the Holy Blood Altar…"

" _Heilige Blut Altar_ ," Franziska corrected for a second time, always wishing to remind him how no matter how fluent he'd become in German, _she_ still had the _superior_ language skills in her native tongue!

Miles ignored her again.

"… carved by Tilman Riemenschneider, said to contain a drop of _actual_ _Christ's blood!"_

Franziska looked awed by this, yet insisted she had no desire to be partake in the viewing of any type of blood _or_ gore, _historical_ or not!

"So I guess that means you have no interest of the _other_ great attractions of Rothenburg ob der Tauber?" He teased. "Which affords us the chance to dive into the time of Thirty Year's War by visiting the historical vaults of the Town Hall? It has dark dungeons and exhibitions as well as the Crime Museum, which shows the Middle Ages from the dark side with instruments of torture, execution items, weapons."

"Men have been such barbaric fools throughout history!" Franziska wrinkled her nose with distaste. "And only a _modern-day fool_ would still be impressed by such foolish foolery by the _most_ _historically_ foolish fools' foolishness of such magnitude!"

"What also makes Rothenburg ob der Tauber even more exciting is its reputation as town of eternal Christmas. All year round lots of shops offer beautiful handcrafted Christmas gifts and souvenirs," Miles told her. "Käthe Wohlfahrt Christmas Village: Countless handcrafted Christmas decorations and ornaments of wood and glass, twinkling lights and nutcrackers as well as many other souvenirs can be bought."

"I have no need for foolish, tourist targeted trinkets!" Franziska dismissed, her eager gaze still taking everything in.

"Don't you want some sort of memento of this place?"

"There is no need to ply me with such trite merchandise to remember this place," she assured him, her enchanted expression belying her attempted flippant words. "Now stop regaling me your tour guide trivia and allow me to take in all this splendor!"

Miles bit back a knowing smirk and leaned back against the cushy back wall, silently marveling in the marvel of everything around them.

The _Altstadt_ (Old Town) was a patchwork of winding cobbled lanes lined with picturesque half-timbered houses. Massive towers like Röderturm and the intact city walls formed a ring around the Old Town and they had a great view over the city and the Tauber valley. Past the Plönlein fork, that scenic landmark fork in the road, was the marketplace, a medieval market and a field camp, where there was a parade of men, women and children in traditional medieval costumes.

Once they had reached the centre square, a man dressed in traditional, brightly colored court jester garb along with the trademark eccentric, tri-pointed hat in a motley pattern, leapt in front of the carriage from _completely out of the blue_ , giving the driver no choice but to abruptly halt in his tracks.

"Halt!" The fool commanded. "Who goes there?"

"What in the _world_?" Wheezed the startled horseman.

Chortling merrily, as though oblivious to the calamity he'd almost caused or the crowd which had slowly gathered to witness the commotion, the royal entertainer flung open the door to the chariot, casting a surreptitious wink at Miles and reaching out a hand to Franziska.

"Be thou _dame_ Franziska?" He asked the little girl, an ear to ear grin on his rosy cheeks.

"Get away from me you foolish _fool_!" She recoiled reflexively against her brother's shoulder.

"Feisty little one, aren't you?" The man chortled, leaning towards her and grabbing her hand.

" _Unhand_ me, you fool!" Her small voice rose in alarm. "Don't you even think of trying anything foolish, you foolishly, foolish… _**fool**_!"

 _Mein Gott!_ The girl thought wildly. _I can't believe I'm using that term_ _ **literally**_ _this time!_

She shrank back further as the strange man continued to try to tug her out of the carriage.

"Stay back, you fool!" Franziska's fingers reflexively tightened on her riding crop. "I'm not afraid to use this!"

"But I need to escort you to your private concert," the undaunted jester insisted. "Won't you come with me?"

"What? No – I…" Franziska was completely taken aback and cast a bewildered glance at Miles, who she realized looked more amused than alarmed by this whole exchange. "What is happening here?!"

"Allow him to help you out of the carriage Franziska," Miles instructed patiently. "Trust me. All will become apparent in due time."

Franziska remained rigid as the jester swept her up in his arms, plaster cast and all, as though she weighed in no more than a sack of flour, and set her down in front a beautiful stone water fountain, before reaching beside it to pick up a medieval authentic-looking _Chittarone_ , a six-foot high wooden lute, and magically being joined by a minstrel, who was holding _Cittern_ , which resembled a small guitar, and two other men in medieval musician apparel, one with a Dulcimer and the other with a Psaltery, the Medieval musical instrument which was a cross between a harp and a lyre. They were joined by a comely woman in maiden wench attire, who smiled brightly at both the astonished little girl and Miles, who had taken a seat next to his Big Sister at the edge of the fountain, before bursting into song.

 _I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

 _I hope you dance...I hope you dance._

Franziska's mouth dropped open, and she turned to stare at Miles.

" _Y – You_ arranged all of this?" She whispered in shock. "For _me_?"

Miles merely smiled mysteriously and placed a finger to his lips, signaling her to be silent as the lyrical singer went into the next verse.

 _I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

 _I hope you dance...I hope you dance._  
 _I hope you dance...I hope you dance._

Franziska felt a lump forming in her throat while she clutched her sleeves. Miles had never forgotten how much her late mother, Kirsten, had loved country music, and would often sing this crooner's soothing ballad, amongst many others, to her youngest daughter in that beloved, melodious voice every night at bedtime.

 _I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
_

Her chin quivered. _Miles_ had remembered. Her _father_ hadn't even remembered – any more than he believed in commemorating any festive occasion – and yet somehow, her _Little Brother_ had remembered what day today was.

 _Dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance…  
_

As soon as the song was over, the crowd burst into loud, enthusiastic applause, and then Miles got up and stepped in front of the medieval band of musicians, his voice full of meaning as he uttered the last verse of the song.

" _Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along. Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone?"_

Smiling warmly, the teenage boy then bowed grandly at the misty-eyed little girl.

"Even though _riding_ , never mind _dancing_ , is out of the question, it won't be forever. And as soon as the time is right, Franziska, I hope to see you on that dance floor, and know I'll be _waiting_ for you, hoping that you'll save a dance… for me."

He rose back up again and smiled gently at the child, whose tiny chest was heaving with barely suppressed sobs. Her heart was so full of poignant emotion – which she'd never had neither the rearing nor tutelage to know how to express and were always discouraged in their household – that she couldn't even speak.

" _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag,_ Franziska."

" _Danke Brüderchen,"_ she whispered tearily, unable to rise up due to her cumbersome cast, and could only stare up at him with watery sterling eyes. " _Ich_ … _ich_ …"

Her voice broke, and she found herself unable to say the words, which would have been drowned out in the next moment amidst the audience enthusiastic applause and the choruses of "Happy Birthday, Franziska," in both English and German.

Miles understood. He always did – knew how words would always get in the way, because they were two of a kind in that manner. But just because neither of them had been raised to be able to willfully _express_ their emotions, it didn't mean they couldn't _feel_ them.

He leaned down towards the upstretched little arms which, almost against their own violation, were reaching out to him. Needing him.

Crouching down before her, Miles took his Big Sister in his arms as she wept grateful, joyful, and overwhelmed tears against his shoulder as she still struggled to say the muffled words against his shirt, but couldn't.

"It's alright, Franziska. I _know_ ," he murmured, patting her satiny silver hair. " _Ich liebe dich auch, Große Schwester."_

 _ **Lee Ann Womack – I Hope You Dance**_

* * *

 _ **Guest Review Responses  
**_

 _ **Reader-**_ Dear one aloof guy AKA guest that totally wasn't you...

Once again thank you so much for your expert knowledge on canon characteristics including for those characters as we have never even seen on screen, except for a picture or such as Apollo's father or his mother as a teenager.

I'm just going to flat out say it: This is getting pathetic. We had thought this petty grudge was left behind in 2016. Apparently not. Apparently, you simply just can't let it go and move on.

In response to your review itself, it quite frankly makes no sense. Thalassa would never do that? First of all, we have only ever truly seen 'Thalassa' twice. Before she regained her memories, she was Lamirior and had no memory of who she was prior. Second, you are aware she's 17 at this point, yes? I don't care who you are, at 17, flipping the bird at someone who is teasing you is entirely plausible.

Now, about Jove. Unless you're actually the person who came up with Jove's character, you can't say we had him OOC. The reason being we know basically two things for certain about the man: He was a musician and he was murdered. Would it have been more in character if I'd had Thalassa set him on fire? I also fail to see what exactly was 'creepy' about the character. It's called flirting, and unless you're one of those people on Tumblr who thinks a man breathing in the direction of a woman is sexist, giving her his phone number and asking her to sing with him is hardly creepy.  
Or perhaps there's a reason as to why you have trouble discerning when a person is flirting?

And lastly, a quick reply to the response you left for us on your profile that I only just saw: This facebook3, whomever they are, is not us. Quite frankly, you aren't worth the effort of making a separate account simply flame you. We also don't think we've 'won.' Because that would imply there's some sort of competition. Fanfiction and shipping is not a contest to be won. The sooner you realize that, the better off everyone will be.

One final note before I go: The person that this was dedicated to liked it very much, and was far more grateful than the last person we dedicated something to :)


	5. It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday

_Yanmegaman: A quick note, guys. The members of the WAA will be paired up with OC's at first. This is to try and show a bit of variety and also give everyone a little time to get their requests in.  
_

 _So ThePudz is back with this latest story of young love for a certain, spiky-haired main protagonist of the AA series._

 _Before Maya Fey flashed those big, puppy dog, burger-pleading dark eyes at him, which he could never say no to, there was **another** dark-eyed, raven haired beauty in his life who came before her, which set his "type"...and a certain Nickname, into play..._

 _Thanks so much to everyone who's taken the time to read, review, fave and follow this story! We have the most incredible and **loyal** (*coughs*) readers out there and we appreciate all of you! And we thus far have not had a request we can't accommodate! Hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Four:** **It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday**

 **MECS High School**  
 **September 1, 2009**

 _And now for the class I've been looking forward to all day: Drama._

17-year old Phoenix Wright stood before the theatre that was plopped straight in the middle of the school. Lunch break had ended and his last lessons his chosen class, drama. He had chosen art as another elective, but he felt this was another class he should build himself in. What harm could there be?

Phoenix had been at this school with his friend, Larry Butz, since he was a freshman. It was the first day of his senior year before leaving for college. He didn't have any books for this class, so that gave him some hope. He took a deep breath, before entering the building.

The class was talking, waiting for the rest of the students to arrive. There couldn't have been any more than ten people in there. Phoenix took the nearest empty seat, and that's when he realized _he_ was the student everyone was waiting on.

 _First impressions are everything…_

"Good afternoon, class." The teacher, whatever his name might be, Phoenix forgot it, started to speak. "I'm sure you all know the activity we'll be taking this year. After this session where you will give me a taste of your abilities in acting, I shall assign you a role in the upcoming original production that I wrote. We will be preparing for this production this whole year around and will be performed next May…"

Phoenix was listening to the teacher, but at that moment, he got the sense … someone was _watching_ him, at the side of his head. He looked around at the class, but sure enough, no one was staring.

However, _his_ eyes caught on to someone…a girl. She was at the opposite end of the circle of chairs, her attention to the teacher.

Phoenix was taken aback by her absolute _beauty_. She had obsidian black hair that went below her shoulders but wasn't tied up, it hung free and loose in silky waves, like it didn't have a care in the world. Her skin was a tone of cappuccino cream, and it even _looked_ smooth. Her expressive, exotic eyes were like those of a lioness, huge wide-set and a dark tone of brown, and her lips were between the color of blood red, and cheerful pink.

His heart - scratch that - his entire _being_ somehow seemed have to just _stopped_ at the sight of this young woman.

However, the beautiful light of perfection had noticed his stares. Her eyes darted to return his gaze, and Phoenix quickly looked away, as if he wasn't doing anything at all. He scratched the back of his head, sneaking the quickest of peeks back at her to see if she was still staring at him.

She was. In fact, she was smiling.

The young man's cheeks flamed. Should he return the stare? Or just look away? He continued to look at the teacher, but his words fell on deaf ears as Phoenix _felt_ those feline eyes staring at him. He looked back at the woman, and, yep, she was still staring. The teen returned the gaze this time, his mouth slightly open. He didn't know what facial expression to do. But he knew on the inside, the potion of love was boiling up and brewing into bubbles.

"Phoenix, Anita, I'll have you two go up first. Give me an improvisation of… If you guys wouldn't feel awkward, a love confession between two people who crush on each other. I need two roles for lovers in this production." The teacher instructed.

Phoenix got up, hoping to god _anyone else_ but that beautiful young woman would get up along with him. He'd embarrass himself so much in front of her!

But, as good as his luck was, the girl rose from her seat as well.

 _So her name is Anita. Cute name._ _ **Really**_ _cute…_

The two got up on the stage, and all eyes were on them.

"My darling, Phoenix…"

The boy suddenly realized Anita had started the improvisation.

"It's been way too long, and I should've said this _years_ ago, but I can't hold myself back anymore!" Anita executed _perfectly_ as she stepped towards him. "Phoenix, I… I love you! I can't chain myself away from you anymore, my love! I know you don't love me back, but…"

 _I should probably say something back… Don't make this super weird, Phoenix!_

So naturally, he then went on to make things super weird.

He did what he saw men do in the movies often, and took Anita's chin within his index finger and thumb, pressing the thumb against her lips to silence her.

"You have just made the dream I've had every night for the last four years come to fruition, Anita. Don't ramble on the foolishness that I may not love you back, because I _do_. I love you more than all the stars in the world combined. And I would happily spend the rest of my life with just you and no one else."

 _Did you really have to do the_ _ **thumb**_ _thing, Phoenix?!_

Anita responded by placing her hand on his, moving it to cup her cheek as she moved closer towards him. She was silent, planning, plotting.

 _Whoa, whoa,_ _ **whoa**_ _! I've only known this girl for, what…_ _ **three or four minutes?!**_ _I can't kiss her just now, that's… There's gotta be a law or a rule or something against that… Gah, I'm about to kiss this girl!_

"That's a wrap!"

The teacher cut the performance then and there, and Anita backed away from Phoenix, still smiling at him. "I don't think we need any more performances, you two are _perfect_ for the role."

… _I've known this girl for four minutes and I'm already her production boyfriend… Is it just me or is this moving_ _ **way too freaking fast?!**_

The flustered teen quickly evacuated the stage, sitting back down in his chair.

Just then, the teacher called out to him.

"Hey, Phoenix, can you go up to my office and get the scripts for the production for me? I want you and Anita to practice your bits somewhere for me. It should be next to room 13."

"S-Sure thing…" Phoenix said as he got up and walked out of the theatre. He took some time to lean on a nearby wall and run his fingers through his hair. _I nearly kissed a girl after not speaking a real word to her and knowing her for four minutes… What is_ _ **wrong**_ _with me?! I'm even gonna be her production boyfriend now!_

"Hey!"

Phoenix suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and a sudden cry, and he jumped, slightly squealing. He looked to his right to see Anita had caught up to him. She burst out laughing at the sudden squeal, and he started blushing.

"Y-You startled me…"

"Oh, _Christ,_ you're a dork!" The brunette snickered. "I gotta go with you to get the scripts and we need to find somewhere to practice our lovey dovey parts."

"S-Sure thing…" Phoenix stuttered. He started walking and Anita followed him, her gaze fixated on him.

"Hey, sorry if that kiss thing earlier made you uncomfortable. I just really got into the role, and I got a bit excited." Anita apologized. "Then again, kissing a beauty is a _dream_ every man has, but few can make it a _reality_! The few who do only get it a few times before they're left in the dust!" She winked. "Although, some day, one man's gonna have _these_ lips _for keeps…"_

"To answer your question, I don't mind the kisses" Phoenix mumbled. "I'm sure we'll have to do them during the production anyway, so we'll have to get used to it…"

She couldn't help but chuckle at his obvious embarrassment.

"Have you never seen a girl before or something? I don't _bite_ , I promise! You don't have to become a tomato every time you see me, you know?" Anita kindly lectured. "One day, you're gonna get a _very lucky_ girl who'll obsess over you and you can't be acting like _Courage the Cowardly Dog_ around them all the time!"

"I'll keep that in mind…" he muttered.

Anita suddenly stopped and stood in front of him, and Phoenix was faced head-one with those mesmerizing feline eyes.

"I find you cute right now, but you _have_ to get better at speaking to me. I like you, but you also need to be _normal_ around me for the production!" Anita tapped him on the chest. "Make a promise to me, Phoenix. You _promise_ to get better at speaking to me?"

"I-I _promise_ I'll get better at speaking to you, Anita!" Phoenix was helpless prey under the lioness's gaze, but the mere agreement with her without argument was enough to put a smile on her face.

"Good! Now let's check those scripts." Anita walked off ahead of him. His whole body was frozen solid.

 _I've never seen a girl like her before, she is… Something very_ _ **different**_ _. But she's different in an_ _ **amazing**_ _way… She's beautiful and kind, but her claws come out when needed and she's setting me straight! By God, I've barely been in love before in past, but I know a crush when I feel one, and I have one right now! And a_ _ **massive one,**_ _at that!_

* * *

Phoenix's character was a man called Leo. Anita's character was Lona.

They sat at the base of an oak tree reading the script together, Anita's head resting on Phoenix's shoulder as they browsed their roles. They had found a few, all of them having some form of romance.

In the play, Leo and Lona formed a crush on each other, he saved her from a fake boyfriend, and she was happy to escape from the fake love and into the real one with Leo.

Anita then chuckled at something.

"Hey Nick, check page 38."

Phoenix looked up in confusion, then down at the girl.

"Nick?"

"That's your nickname. I give nicknames to everyone, don't worry. _Nick_ comes from the last part of _Phoenix_. The _Nix_ at the end. Pretty cool, huh? If you want me to change it… I _won't._ " Anita smirked.

Phoenix looked down at his feet. The nickname made sense but it was also so… _random._ Then again, so was _Anita_!

He followed her instructions, skipping to the page she'd mentioned. He read their parts.

* * *

 _LONA: It's taken a full year to get to this moment…  
LEO: I couldn't be happier, darling.  
LONA: How else could this get better?  
LEO: I think I know a way.  
LONA: Seal it with a kiss?  
LEO: Seal it with a kiss.  
(THE TWO EMBRACE AS THE LIGHTS GO DOWN AND MOVE ON TO THE FINAL SCENE OF THE SHOW.)_

* * *

"So we _do_ have to kiss right at the end. Oh, and it's so _poetic_ , too!" She gushed sarcastically, causing Phoenix to chuckle. "I hope you're a good kisser, because I do _not_ want to spend a full year with a sloppy one!"

"I… I think I'm okay. I've kissed a few girls in the past…" Phoenix responded awkwardly.

Anita then stood up, taking Phoenix's hand and bringing him up with her. She then instructed him to do one simple thing.

"Kiss me."

Phoenix backed up, his face shading again.

"K-Kiss you?!"

"I want to see how good you are. _Kiss_ _me_." Anita instructed yet again.

He sighed, knowing there was no way he was getting out of this. He leaned forward, taking his time, preparing for the first kiss, the first of many. It was even in the perfect location, the sunny grass fields in front of an oak tree, the wind blowing and taking Anita's thick, ebony mane with it.

Phoenix made it better…By placing such a quick peck on her lips, if you _blinked_ , you'd _miss_ _it_!

Anita groaned.

"That was _pathetic_ , Nick! An _actual_ kiss! I'm not your freaking _grandma_ here!"

"Anita, this feels super weird, I'm sorry." Phoenix whimpered.

Anita crossed her arms, frowning.

"You _do_ remember the discussion we had not too long ago, right? You have to –"

Anita was silenced when Phoenix cupped his hand around her cheek and suddenly bought her lips to his. Her eyes widened at first, but she then slowly closed them, wrapping a hand around his neck. He tasted of pure sweetness – the bitter taste of most males was not evident for this one, and his lips moved perfectly in sync with hers. It wasn't sloppy, it was _magic_. A moment so beautiful, all that was missing was Whitney Houston singing in the background. A rarity amongst all men.

 _Holy hell, where did_ _ **this**_ _come from? The dork has skills after all! These lips are stunning perfection, in every way!_

Phoenix suddenly broke away, his face red but a grin on his lips.

"How was that?" He asked shyly.

"All I'll say is this, Nick. I look forward to the many kisses in future after that one!" Anita could only smile back at him. "You are… _perfect._ "

* * *

"For the millionth time, Larry! _She's. Not. My. Girlfriend._ "

The dark-haired teen walked back to his house alongside his lifelong but regrettable friend, Larry Butz. The other boy had heard all about Anita and had, as usual, stuck his grubby little nose into Phoenix's business.

"You _kissed_ , dude!" Larry gawked. "I'd say that seals the deal!"

"We did it for _practice_! It wasn't a _real_ romantic kiss or anything!" Phoenix said…yet _again_. "Look, my house is up here, so I'm ditching. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Does she at least have a good rack?!" Larry called after him.

Phoenix flipped Larry off as he opened the door to his house and stepped in. He dropped his bag next to the door and went upstairs to his bedroom, before sprawling out on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about Anita.

 _In_ _ **a mere day**_ _, this girl has invaded my life in every way imaginable… She's claimed a kiss, my love,_ _ **and**_ _a role with me. I feel like I'm going completely_ _ **mad**_ _with love here! Over_ _ **a girl**_ _whom_ _I've known for_ _ **one day!**_ _What_ _ **more**_ _can she_ _ **take**_ _?!_

He ran his hand down his face, sighing as the answer dawned on him.

 _Ah, Anita, you are a thief. What have you stolen? You've stolen_ _ **my**_ _ **heart**_ _._

* * *

MECS High School  
April 30, 2010

"It's taken a full year to get to this moment…"

"I couldn't be happier, darling."

Phoenix and Anita were in the middle of performing their last rehearsal before the production, both in their Leo and Lona costumes. He was in a full tuxedo and a bowtie and she wore a stunning red dress that showed off her beautiful curvy figure.

"How else could this get better?"

"I think I know a way."

Many months had passed since their first kiss, and since then, over hundreds had occurred in between and not a single lip lock had been poor in any way. Phoenix loved every single one.

However, he had yet to confess his feelings to Anita – _offstage_! – so until then, the kisses didn't feel _pure_ at all. They felt like what they were just performing for an audience – and not as though they were kissing out of actual _love_.

"Seal it with a kiss?"

"Seal it with a kiss."

Once more, as they had done many times before, Phoenix wrapped an arm around Anita's lower back and pulled her in for the embrace as both her arms draped over his neck. And as always, he had to pull away after three seconds, so as not to make things weird. It drove him mad how many times he had to do this; he just wanted to pull her further, kiss her harder, love her deeper.

"That's a wrap, you two!" The teacher called out. "You can head on home now once you get changed out of those costumes. Performance is tomorrow night!"

"I think we're ready, Nick! It's been an honor rehearsing with you." Anita bowed at Phoenix. The boy chuckled as he turned around to walk to the changing room, but she spun him around. "Once you get changed, come back to my place! We'll get one more practice in and maybe we could watch a movie. If that's alright, of course?"

"My schedule's clear. I'll see you out front." He grinned.

"Sweet! Thanks!" Anita cheered, before leaning forward and planting a peck on his cheek. She walked away from a completely paralyzed Phoenix, who simply raised a hand to brush the place where he was kissed.

He smiled as a flicker of hope fluttered within him.

Maybe Anita _did_ love him.

* * *

"My family isn't home, so you can be as loud as you want! My room's just upstairs," Anita told him as she dropped her bag by the front entrance. Phoenix looked around the small but tidy house as he made his way upstairs. He entered Anita's room, dropping his bag by her bedroom door.

"Don't make too much of a mess in here, it is my only private space in this household." Anita giggled. She then clapped her hands together and smiled. "So! Shall we do the kiss scene first, or you wanna do something else?"

"Kiss scene works for me." Phoenix was trying to keep the excitement away from his voice, but failing miserably.

Anita cleared her throat, and in quite possibly the most dramatic voice to ever been spoken since the 1700's, spoke her line…

"It's taken a _full year_ to get to this moment." She cried melodramatically, clutching her hand to her heart and trying to fake tears at the corners of her eyes.

Phoenix burst out laughing, and he knew immediately what he had to respond with. He raised the back of his hand to his forehead, closing his eyes.

"I couldn't be happier, _darling_." He spoke in the _unsexiest_ voice of all time. Anita did everything she could to not burst out laughing and flap her arms about like some sort of _mentally challenged seal!_

"How else could this get better?" She yelled louder to the roof as if pleading to God himself. Phoenix took both her hands into his, raising his eyebrows in a 'boy band' kind of style.

"I think I know a way."

But in next instant, Anita suddenly transformed. She leaned forward, her face mere inches from his, and her eyes changed, and her whole body was spelling out only one single word.

 _Hunger._

She stopped the sarcastic dramatic voice, breathed out the next line so softly he could barely hear her.

"Seal it with a kiss?" She whispered.

Phoenix then realized they weren't surrounded by an audience. No one judging them, no annoying Larry _butting_ _in_ to see the kiss. Just Phoenix and Anita, all alone, in a bedroom, about to kiss.

They both knew what was coming.

"Seal it with a kiss… _My love._ "

And in that moment, Phoenix's hand was bought up to Anita's cheek and he pressed his lips against hers. She returned the kiss. It started out softly, gentle, loving, caring. Both their eyes closed, ignoring everything around them.

Then, the spark lit.

In an instant, Anita's back slammed against the wall as Phoenix pushed her against it. The kiss grew from a soft flame to a raging blaze. He drew a breath, and continued the kiss, both his hands on the wall besides her head. She clutched the collar of his shirt, and she ran a hand down his chest, feeling the muscles and body underneath. He made a bold move, prodding his tongue at her lips, begging for entrance into her fiery world of passion.

She granted it. Her heavenly lips and her ferocious tongue danced with his, she thought she had the lead, then Phoenix took over it. The dance was a battle for control, but where love was the battlefield. Anita started backing up towards the bed, bringing him along with her, their lips still locked. She wrapped her arms around his back, and fell onto the soft comfort of the mattress below her, with him landing on top of her, his lips never leaving hers.

For a teen who had barely been kissed before, Phoenix knew exactly what he was doing. The many months of staged kisses and latent ardor one both their ends was being thrown into existence, and they released everything they had been building up into this fire, which only fueled it more. His lips started tracking down Anita's jawline, softly nibbling at certain points. She felt the tickle of his lips brushing against her neck, and released the pleasure with a soft moan.

He kept laving at her neck with his lips, teeth and tongue, bringing more and more sweet, sweet pleasure with each moment.

 _He's doing a damn good job! I think he deserves a little reward from me…_

Anita's hand locked with his, and she bought it up, before placing his palm directly onto her chest. Phoenix froze for a bit as he realized he was touching her breast over her thin sweater.

 _Did… Did she make me… I… Agh, goddamn you, Anita! If that was some sort of test, I'm not backing down!_

He didn't move his hand away, but just went for it, acting out of pure instinct as his fingers softly squeezed and caressed her feminine curves. She ran her hand through those familiar spikes of his while letting out contented moans.

After a long time, Phoenix stilled in his actions and pushed his forehead against Anita's, staring into her eyes.

Her dark, everlasting eyes.

"I love you, Anita," he whispered.

He truly meant those words, finally uttered for the first time. They weren't for show, they weren't part of a script. They were for real.

Anita responded the only way she could, in the way he'd been wishing she would.

"I love you too, Nick."

* * *

MECS High School  
June 1, 2010

The performance went well. The best one yet, according to the teacher. Phoenix and Anita had confessed their love. Everything was fine and dandy.

So why were they both crying?

Simple, really. Because it was the last day of the school year.

Both Phoenix and Anita were leaving for their respective colleges. Leaving each other.

They wouldn't be able to see one another, since Anita was returning back to her home in Canada after graduation. It was afternoon, buses were deporting and all the students were saying goodbye.

There Phoenix and Anita stood in each others arms, not wanting to let go, ever. But they would have to at some point. His parents were right there.

"Don't you _dare_ ever forget me, Nick." Anita gave Phoenix one last lecture. "Let's promise each other that we'll never forget each other, okay? I don't care if you find a new lover. Just keep me in mind."

He nodded, kissing Anita on the forehead.

"I won't. When I find my next love, I won't ever let go of her. I'll make her as special to me as you were."

Anita smiled tenderly.

"Good. I don't want you dreading on for the rest of your life. You'll find someone, Nick. You have a lot of love to give. I feel really happy for your future wife."

Phoenix sighed, leaning down for one final kiss, and she ran her fingers through his spiky hair one last time and went as deeply as possible, because she never wanted to forget this ultimate exchange.

But they eventually had to break away. Anita had to leave.

As she walked away, she turned to Phoenix to say her parting words.

"I love you, Nick!"

Phoenix cherished those words more than anything in his life. Not only because they came from Anita's beautiful lips…

But because she wouldn't be the only woman in Phoenix Wright's life to say those same words.


	6. Intellectual Attraction

_Yanmegaman: I give you all some Mia X Lana to kick off your weekend. Thanks again to everyone for reading, reviewing and favouriting this story!_

* * *

 **Chapter Six:** **Intellectual Attraction**

 **Beatley Law School  
September 13, 2010  
**

"Alright, class. Who can tell me when the Defense Culpability act was passed in the Kingdom of Khura'in? …Yes, Miss Fey."

Mia put her hand down and answered the Professor's question. "June 14th, 2004."

"Very good. Now, who can-"

However, the Professor was cut off before she could finish by another student. Lana Skye, this time.

"In the name of Her Eminence, those who would support criminals will be deemed just as guilty." Lana called out.

"Uh, y-yes. That's right. That's the wording of the law word for word. Now-"

"Hold it! Which was signed into law by current reigning Queen Ga'ran Sigatar Khura'in!" Mia interjected.

Before the professor could even speak, she was once again interrupted by Lana.

"Take that! Following the assassination of the previous Queen, Amara Sigatar Khura'in."

"Objection! Which was perpetrated by her husband, Dhurke Sahdmadhi!"

"Not so fast!"

The two girls continued to argue back and forth about the ins and outs of this law, practically forgetting that the professor and other students were even present. All that mattered was this proverbial competition between the two of them.

To the untrained eye, it might seems as though these two girls hated each other. But that couldn't have been further from the truth.

In reality, these two were very close. Best friends, even. Sharing a dorm room, they spent a lot of time together, cracking jokes and generally palling around

But once they stepped into the classroom, the gloves were off. There were many names for what their was between them. Competition. Rivalry. Contention.

But the two girls had their own term for it.

 _Intellectual attraction._

* * *

 **Beatley Law School, Dorms  
September 13, 2010**

"You about done in there, Skye? The ocean only has so much water to give for your shower!" Mia demanded as she pounded on the bathroom door.

"Just cool your jets, Fey, I'm climbing out of the shower now." Lana replied from inside.

"Give it a minute before you walk out here, I don't wanna see you wrinkled like one of those old harpies back at Kurain."

"Just try and stop me!" Suddenly, Lana burst out from the bathroom, causing Mia to immediately shield her eyes.

"Gah! My eyes! They burn!"

"Oh, quit screwing around, I'm decent!" Lana cried, now clad in her silky brown pajamas.

"I'm covering my eyes from your face!"

"Oh, haha! Just get your shower already. I'm gonna get started on that essay on Khura'inese law." Lana plopped down on her bed and pulled out her laptop.

"You think I'm stupid?" Mia took a seat on her own bed. "You and I both know there's not _a single drop of_ hot water left."

"Damn, I guess you're smarter than I gave ya credit for," Lana replied blithely as she clacked away at the keys.

Mia mimicked her friend, pulling out her laptop and starting on the essay.

Several silent minutes went by, the air in the dorm room filled only with the sound of the girls' fingers typing away. Finally, Mia broke the silence.

"Hey Lana?"

"Hm?"

"I'm curious. What made you decide to become a prosecutor?"

Lana's fingers immediately stopped. "Why are you asking that all of a sudden?"

"Well…" Mia closed her laptop. "I've told you before why I want to become a defense attorney. But you've never once mentioned what put you on your career path. So, I figure now's as good a time as any. No one else around, just you, me, and the ants."

"Yeah, we _really_ need to get some poison for those," Lana noted, before trailing off for a moment. "So, you really wanna know what brought me to this school to become a prosecutor?"

"Kinda why I asked, yeah?"

Lana sighed and fiddled with her laptop for a moment before turning the screen to face her friend. "Say hello to Lucy and Sonny Skye."

Mia studied the two pictures on the screen closely. Both appeared to be in their mid-30's, and bore hair that was roughly the same chocolate brown shade as Lana's. In fact, Lucy was nearly the spitting image of the girl.

"These are your parents, right? I can really see the family resemblance. Did they force you to go into law or something?" Mia asked.

"In a way, I guess you could say that." Lana turned the computer around and began typing again. "My parents died a few years ago in a car crash. I was only 15 at the time."

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to – "

"It's fine, Mia. You deserve to know what brought me here just like you told me."

"R-right…" Mia nevertheless couldn't help but feel bad for touching on such a sore subject.

Lana seemed to be speaking on auto-pilot now, each word spilling from her mouth as if she had said it a thousand times.

"The news says it was an accident. That it was simple brake failure. One look at the brake line tells me a different story. It was cut."

Then she turned her laptop around again.

Mia was now staring at a image of a mangled car, the driver's side smashed in. In the corner of the screen was a picture of what appeared to be a brake line. Just as Lana had said, it appeared to have been cut.

"But… Why would the police and the news hide that?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. I don't even have a suspect in mind. But I plan to find out. That's why I'm here. If I become a prosecutor, I can get my hands on the case file. I can find out what the police are hiding and I find the person who did this."

"So you're going to be a prosecutor to avenge your parents?"

"It's not just about them, either, Mia," she said earnestly. "My baby sister, Ema… I want her to have some closure on this as well. Ema's a bright girl, so I think she suspects foul play too."

"I see. So our reasons for being here aren't so different."

"I suppose not. We're both looking for the person who made our parents disappear." Lana seemed about to resume writing her essay when her friend's next word's abruptly halted the keyboard tapping.

"You know, it seems like you could be going about this differently if you just turned things around and looked at this from an outside of the box perspective."

Lana stared at her roommate. "How do you figure?"

"Well, your end goal is to get access to the case file, right?" Mia reasoned. "You could easily go through everything to join the LAPD. That would be a lot faster than going through law school."

"I _have_ considered that route as well. And to be honest, joining the force is a dream of mine. But I have reason to believe there's corruption within the LAPD. That they're the reason this has been hidden. I need to have access from the prosecutor's office."

"But what about when you find this person? You won't be able to just snap your fingers and have them behind bars. There's not even any guarantee you'd be the one in charge of the case," Mia pointed out, then smiled encouragingly. "But, if you were on the _police force_ , then _you_ could be the one to bring the evidence forward which brings the case to light, and helps put the culprit in jail."

Lana appeared to be mulling this over, then nodded hesitantly.

"You're right, Mia –just like always. I'll think about it. But really, I've already come this far, so I may as well finish school, right? Gotta justify those student loans somehow."

Mia laughed.

"Yeah, fair enough." The future lawyer put her laptop down. "Anyway, I'm gonna go ahead and get my shower now."

"Make sure not drain the ocean again."

Mia merely snickered to herself as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

 **Beatley Law School, Courtyard  
January 20, 2012**

"This brings an end to our graduation ceremony. We hope each and every one of you goes out and makes the world a better place."

The crowd began to disperse, the graduates going off to find their friends and family.

Mia and Lana, however, made a beeline for the bus station. They both had buses to catch. Separate buses.

"Kinda crazy that we're finally graduated, huh?" Mia shed her graduation gown, revealing the black suit underneath. "I thought that ceremony would _never_ end."

"That's an understatement. I honestly nodded off more than a few times." Lana responded, before going quiet for a moment. "So, when does your bus arrive?"

"About 10 minutes. I got the earliest ticket I could." Mia tapped her thumb against her teeth. "Honestly, I'm so nervous right now."

"Don't be," the future detective smiled kindly. "You're gonna ace the bar, I just know it."

Lana then slid her gown own off to reveal a brown suit beneath.

"The next time I see you, Fey, you'd better wearing a badge on that suit jacket."

"Why?" Mia teased. "So you can have a _new_ excuse to be staring at my chest?"

"Can you _blame_ me for having _some_ envy?" Lana exclaimed, gesturing towards the other girl's ample bosom. " _Look_ at those things!"

"These 'things' are called breasts, Lana," Mia smiled smugly. "Just because _you_ don't have them doesn't mean you don't know their name."

" _Hey!"_

The girl's continued to joke around for another few minutes. Finally, the time came for the two friends to part.

"Guess this is goodbye for a while, huh?" Mia said as the bus came into sight.

"Guess so. Go out there and kick some legal butt, Miss Fey!"

"And you go and kick some criminal butt, _Detective Skye._ "

"Hey, you know that's not official yet."

Mia simply smiled knowingly.

"It may as well be." The bus finally stopped and the door opened. "Keep in touch, Lana. Maybe I'll be hired to defend someone you arrested one day."

"You better hope not. It'd be a _hopeless_ case." Lana trailed off once more. "Hey, Mia?"

"Hm? MMPH!"

Mia was taken aback as she suddenly found her best friend's lips pressing against hers. The kiss lasted only a second, but it was a memory the future legal legend would hold for the rest of her life.

When Lana pulled back with a slight smirk, she said only one thing before rushing off to check her bus schedule.

"I've _always_ wanted to do that!"

And just like that, the other half of the future _Legendary Duo_ was gone. Mia stood there a moment, dumbfounded, before laughing to herself and turning around to climb on the bus.

' _Intellectual' or not, I suppose there will always be some kind of 'attraction' between the two of us._


	7. Gracias, Mi Amor

_The Pudz: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! It's thepudz here, and today I'm gonna be writing some good ol' fashion Miego, in sexy style. I'd like to thank y'all for the amazing support on this story. You're all the bestest! Enjoy!_

 _This goes out to TheFreelancerSeal, Illet Moratar and Jove's Boy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:** **Gracias, Mi Amor**

 **Mia Fey's Apartment  
February 16, 2013**

"Diego, please. Leave me alone."

Mia Fey was curled up into a burrito on her bed, a box of tissues next to her, some were bunched up on the floor with fresh tears on them. She wore the bare minimum of just her underwear, and she was already contemplating never coming out.

A mere five hours ago, she'd witnessed her client, Terry Fawles, commit suicide in front of court. In front of _her._ The sight had left a wound too deep in her soul, and after the trial was adjourned, she immediately left court and swore never to come back.

She hadn't even seen Diego up until now, when he finally opened up the bedroom door. She'd been crying for three hours straight since he'd driven her home from the courthouse, and spent the last hour staring into nothing. _Feeling_ like nothing.

"Kitten, I think it's high time we talk."

"I don't need your comfort. I need you to _leave_ ," Mia sulked.

Diego simply chuckled.

"So you've just given up, huh?" He asked. "That dream of seeing your mom again, that dream of avenging her… All out the window cause you saw something bad? I have to say, I'm surprised. This is unlike you, Kitten."

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my mom! Why are you acting like such an asshole after all this?!" Mia screamed, throwing herself out of bed and charging towards Diego, hurling her hardest punch into his chest. Of course, he felt nothing.

"Kitten, ya need some tough love. You've had all the time necessary to sulk; now I need you to open your eyes." Diego caught her next punch, holding her by the wrist. "Look at me."

She looked up, and saw that handsome face yet again. The fine details of it, his beautiful hair, his everything… Mia loosened herself, her hand flopping into Diego's.

"First of all, this stuff ain't your fault. At all. I don't wanna hear another peep from you if it's gonna be about blaming yourself."

Mia opened her mouth to object, but couldn't let a sound out.

"Good. Second, you're not staying in here. It might take months, but you _are_ stepping into that courtroom again, understand? The one thing I hate most is surrendering out of weakness. You're one of, if not, _the_ strongest woman I know. You can't just give up like this. You're a fighter."

Another tear streaked down Mia's cheek, and Diego wiped it with his thumb.

"Think about Maya. _She'd_ want you to keep going, no matter what. If you're not gonna do it for _me_ , then do it for _her_."

Mia could barely speak, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, but no sound escaping. She _had_ the words, but couldn't form them.

"D-Diego… I…"

"So you _can_ speak. It's a miracle!" Diego smirked. Mia cut him off by grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down, smashing her lips into his for only a quick second.

Maybe it was the buildup of emotions in her, or just the fact she'd wanted to say those words for so damn long, but it all just exploded into one big outburst.

"Diego, I love you! I love you more than anything else in this world! By God, I _love_ you!" She finally cried out the long suppressed declaration. Fresh tears now poured down her cheeks, this time for no reason other than undying love, and she stared pleadingly into his eyes for what seemed like ages until he finally spoke.

"In other obvious news, _water is wet_." Diego sounded smug. "You think I didn't notice all those lingering gazes?"

He cupped her cheek in his hand and responded again.

"Also, in other news… _I love you too."_

Mia didn't know what to say. Her eyes widened, her jaw shuddered, and everything felt tingly. She didn't know what to do, except kiss him again.

This time, they held the kiss for what seemed like eternity, until she finally pulled away to say another thing she'd been wanting to say for a while.

"Diego, you're gonna take me, _right_ _here_ , and you're gonna do me harder than you've ever done anyone in your entire life, because _by Christ,_ I need it ... _right_ _now_."

And for the first time ever, it was _Mia_ catching Diego off guard, as he seemed a bit stunned into silence at the request for some time.

The rookie attorney started to think that maybe she might've overdone it. She'd confessed her love for him barely a minute ago and she'd _already_ proposed i sex? This was too much, Mia knew Diego would never oblige. After all she-

Scratch that, his shirt was already off.

"I'd be happy to help, Kitten." He growled, before kissing her again and making a beeline for her bed.

* * *

Panting. Exhaustion. _Afterglow_.

Those were the normal post-coital chain reactions people had, and the well-spent Mia was certainly having them as she stared at the sleeping Diego's arm now draped over her stomach.

 _I definitely took things a bit too fast. I guess all this emotion today just… changed me. Now that I'm thinking straight, I knew I was being a reckless idiot. But I don't care._

She glanced behind her at the snoozing Diego, and smiled.

 _Then again, I'm sure_ _ **he**_ _didn't care, either! After all…He did want to help me_ _ **in any way.**_

She snuggled closer to him, and even though he was asleep, she whispered three words to him. Three words he heard, and smiled after hearing them.

"Diego… Thank you."


	8. Make A Man Out Of You

_JP:_ _While this entire story is rated Teen, this chapter does include a M/F dalliance, which is intended for character development and crucial for the next pairing, and may even have a trigger moment for some, just a head's up! Otherwise for the non-prudes out there - enjoy some steam!  
_

* * *

 ** **Chapter Eight: Make A Man Out Of You****

 **Forest Woods, Ivy University**  
 **August 27, 2013**

He pulled her face up to his with one of his hands, his kisses urgent. Like he hadn't kissed a in girl ages and he needed it like he needed air to breath. His other hand ran over her collarbone to her décolletage area, caressing her skin with the pads of his fingers with astonishingly seductive precision.

 _If_ you were into that sort of thing. Which _she_ most certainly wasn't.

 _Never had been, never would be_.

Like all the others, this besotted fool was merely the ends to justify the means.

Or in _this_ case, the new future keeper of the necklace she needed him to stash for her, a slightly daunting feat, as thus far, they'd only exchanged some lightly flirtatious banter in the university library for approximately the past half hour…Hence her coyly leading him for this forest rendezvous behind the school, which was where the two were now making out like bandits.

It was the perfect place for this illicit tryst, or, to put it more delicately, for them to, as she'd sweetly suggested, "Continue their delightful _conversation_ and get to know one another better, _privately."_

Getting to know _his_ _privates_ would have to be part of that action plan!

Desperate times called for desperate measures, and she _dreadfully_ needed to secure his unwavering devotion, and in the _best_ , _most infallible way_ she knew how…by allowing her beguiling beauty to speak in the universal language that _all_ male play-things fell victim to due to their ever-raging libidos.

She _despised_ breaking in untrained virgins, but a man of more worldly experience with the fairer sex undoubtedly wouldn't have been seduced _this_ easily by her feminine wiles. _This_ specific loser had folded like a bad poker hand, with merely some heaping flattery and coquettish eyelash batting!

Because _no man alive_ could resist Dahlia Lilith Hawthorne.

The one exception of course, would be that nosy Diego Armando. He was obviously loyal to that overly busty-bitch, Mia Fey. But look where _that_ had gotten him in the end!

If only the defense attorney had been like all the others, and simply acquiesced to her whims in the _first_ place! Had that been the case, she wouldn't have been left with _no choice_ but to resort to plan B: their fateful, innocuous coffee date…

Phoenix's hands were now roaming over her chest, almost hesitantly, and she pressed it firmly into the questing path of his digits, an unpredicted contented sigh escaping her, as his ministrations weren't _entirely_ unpleasant.

 _I hate to admit it, but this guy seems to have a certain gift for knowing what a girl wants, when, how and where._ _If I didn't know better, I'd think he'd used those seemingly skilled hands for things_ _ **other**_ _than_ _ **painting**_ _…or on_ _ **himself**_ _!_ _  
_  
He moved his lips down her neck, down the bodice of her dress, lifting the skirt to stroke her inner thigh while his mouth continued to devour her throat, and she emitted a slight whimper of pleasure.

"Mmm, I love the sounds you make, my sweet Dollie." His breath was warm against her ear, jolting her from savoring the sensations he was arousing within her.

 _Ugh, I_ _ **hate**_ _sappy talk! The doofus just_ _ **had**_ _to ruin it didn't he? Just as well. Mustn't lose focus of the end goal…_

" _Talk_ is cheap, Feenie, wouldn't you say?" She murmured silkily, while expertly divesting him of his polo and skillfully unzipping his fly, feeling a jolt of surprise, in spite of herself, at what she'd unveiled. "I'm more a girl of _action_."

 _Well, what do we have here? Guess the geek's nowhere near as scrawny under that baggy shirt as I'd thought. Who'd have known an_ _ **art student**_ _wouldn't be purely skin and bones, but instead actually have some sculpted shape going on?!_

Dahlia ran her palms hand over his defined chest and kissed his neck, then nipped his collar bone as her hand slipped lower, tracing his six pack, before heading further south. He shivered at her touch, making her smile against his skin.

 _ **This**_ _is more like it! They're supposed to be putty in_ _ **my**_ _hands,_ _ **not**_ _vice versa!_ _  
_  
He hastily shoved the front of her dress down to her waist, so her white mounds were now uncovered for the touch of his fervent hands.

She tried not to moan her enjoyment as he lowered his head to plant kisses over her neck and shoulders, and jolted slightly as his inexperienced caresses grew bolder. In an embarrassed effort to mask the sound, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, nibbling slightly at his lips, then moving to his throat. He seemed to enjoy it immensely when she gently nipped and sucked at his neck.

Without warning, he lunged at her, pushing her back against the sycamore tree behind them. She gasped at the jarring stab of sharp bark against her naked back, but momentarily forgot the discomfort as he lowered his lips to trail them over her bared bosom. As she writhed in his arms, he continued lavishing attention to that area, blowing cool air on the hypersensitive flesh made moist by his eager mouth, making her tingle and arch her back.

Dahlia's unplanned responsiveness resulted in the feeling _him_ being the one to smile against _her_ skin this time.

"You're so beautiful, Dollie," he whispered dotingly. "You look like a painting."

She kept her voice as sweet as honey to mask her irritation at his lame attempts to make this romantic. He was her pawn, her prey. This clandestine affair was merely additional insurance to ensure the deal was sealed. _Nothing more.  
_  
"How about we _keep_ savoring that sexy silence, Feenie?"

The spiky-haired student grinned at her like a goofy, lovesick puppy and nodded his obedience, then resumed pressing his heated lips against her flushed cleavage. The redhead rocked her hips a little, as her encaged position against the sycamore didn't allow much scope to move, and reached down to stroke his flat stomach, drawing circles on the side of his abs were he seemed to be little bit ticklish, resulting in him bury his lips against her neck while lightly biting, making her audibly gasp.

 _This vampire boy had best not give me a hickey!_

The seductress pulled him in closer so their forms were pressed tighter together, and her stinging back was slightly lifted off the tree trunk. She kissed her way up his neck, running her hands through the black spikes, which were surprisingly softer than they looked, and he groaned blissfully. He stepped forward slightly so she was pressed back against the tree and grinded his pelvis against her.

She bit his earlobe, a little harder than needed, and drew circles on it with the tip of her tongue, and the next thing she knew, while Phoenix's not-exactly-manicured nails zealously ripped at her sheer pantyhose, then tore off her wispy panties.

His hands, his soft, art student hands, gripped her forcefully by the hips, exactly where it mattered, exactly where some demonic set of nerve receptors she had been till now only semi-aware of having, waiting to be found and used like buttons on a game controller. It was impossible for her to know if it was him moving or if she was doing it herself.

 _Not that it was a distinction to be lingered on till much later, of course,_ _ **if at all**_ _, although in some circles, it'd be held to be something of a big deal…_

Suddenly, Dahlia was shoved forcefully back against the gnarled, twisted tree trunk again as he hitched one of her knees over his hip while he pushed the skirt of her dress up to her waist, before reaching around her back and lifting her effortlessly. She deftly wrapped her legs around his waist as he positioned himself against her womanhood.

"Are you ready, Dollie?" he asked softly, his smitten gaze never leaving her face.

 _Am I supposed to be thinking this is sweet, him_ _ **asking**_ _? If only he knew I'm still tight, so it_ _ **does**_ _hurts a bit if I'm not loosened up. I do pelvic floor exercises to keep it that way, as I don't want my body to show signs of the activities it participates in on a nearly daily basis. So because Feenie dearest hasn't preemptively loosened me with those impossibly soft fingers, he's probably just checking that it's not going to hurt me. If it does, I have zero qualms biting or scratching him in return!_

She nodded her head in muted assent.

Both of his hands dropped to her backside, lifting her higher until he found her entrance, teasing her with the promise of filling her completely, and then he joined them, with so little inconvenience that she realized she _must_ have actually been turned on by his neophyte lips and hands, without even realizing it.

 _Luckily he's not as big as some guys I've been with, although considerably still larger than average._

Phoenix eased himself forward, moving very gently to allow her to adjust to him, but since it was her reflex to clench herself tightly every time, she still winced slightly at the intimate invasion.

 _What do you know? The little dweeb isn't exactly cursed by nature…at least,_ _ **not size wise!**_ _And what he might lack in_ _ **expertise**_ _, he's sure making up for with vigorous_ _ **enthusiasm**_ _!_

Her long ago perfected capability to mentally disengage her mind from her body, and keep them as two entirely separate entities so she could remain coolly detached from the coitus itself, and all accompanying impressions, was not working this time.

 _This_ one was ensuring she remained in the moment _with_ him.

He groaned loudly and moved his head to roughly capture her lips with his, mashing them against hers, forcing them to respond. He put his hand on her chin and pulled her jaw down so she'd part her lips to allow entrance for his plundering tongue. As it entered her mouth, she gently sucked on it with precise expertise. He nibbled on her lower lip and bit it, then drew back and stared searchingly into her eyes.

Phoenix's dark blue orbs were swirling with lust, desire, and helplessly undisguised ardor. They were intense and smoldering. She don't want to look at them too much. His eyes probed hers, as if looking for signs of something, although she wasn't sure she wanted to know what. She dropped her glance, not liking the intensity of his stare.

 _His gaze is slightly unnerving, I've seen that look before; all these hopelessly enamored men, wanting more than I can give, and I don't like it._

Not wanting to regard that lovesick expression anymore, she wondered if it was too late to somehow ask if there was any way for him to turn her the other way, and take her from behind instead. Most men had no objections to this, as it made them go deeper and harder, and she then wouldn't have to kiss them or look at them, and she could even take care of herself with her own dainty fingertips if she so desired, since none of the other boorish brutes she'd known were capable of it, all of them too wrapped up in their own selfish pleasure.

To be fair, if any of them _had_ desired to be solicitous, it wasn't like she would've ever _allowed_ it! Sex was nothing more than a game, where _she_ was sole predator and _men_ were the prey, and she refused to give _no man_ any sort of domination over her by letting them give her release.

 _Control_ was _power_ , something that was exclusively _Dahlia's_ , and _hers alone_ , to wield over these creatures, these stupidly infatuated men. All of them were naught more than _penises that could talk_ ; her playthings to ensnare in her clutches and bend to her every will and need.

Phoenix increased his speed and pants. Almost on their own accord, she ran her hands down his toned back, digging her nails in a little, to scratch him, mimicking the brash tree trunk jutting into her back and shoulder blades with each movement, the agony of the rough texture against her delicate skin forgotten in the heat of the moment, because he felt too good to think of anything but the fullness of him as he receded, and then kept filling her again and again and again. In this glorious, yet acrobatic, position, he rubbed against her deepest, innermost places, with unforeseen gratification triggering each penetrating movement. Her arms began to tremble with fatigue as she clung tightly to his shoulders, but subconsciously, she didn't want him to stop just yet. Not when she was so _close_ …

 _No_! Her breath caught with shock in her throat. _This can't happen! I_ _ **mustn't**_ _allow it! I can't let myself_ _ **ever**_ _lose the power of having the upper hand…_

A low snarl emanated from her throat as her traitorous body let her mind know she was fighting a losing battle.

"Oh. Oh. Oh, _yes_ ," her vocalizations grew louder and needier with each gyration. Her excitement and hedonism built and built and built, and then something happened which _never_ had before.

Dahlia Hawthorne lost all control. Of her mind, her senses, and her body…all at the same time.

She experienced something which dozens, no, _countless_ men had failed to give her. There was a burst of light, and she felt herself entering a kind of black hole in her soul, in which intense pain and fear of the unfamiliar sensation mingled with total bliss, pushing her beyond all previously known limits.

Her back arched and she tensed around him. There was the painful scraping of the tender flesh on her back against the sharp bark, coupled with the unanticipated, unadulterated carnality of the act as he kept pressing on, while her rapturous cries came flooding out of her mouth, her pores, her eyes, and her skin.

Her unhinged obscenities echoed loudly against the high treetops in the otherwise stillness of the woods, yet she was unable to stop herself from the euphoric shrieking, not until her throat was dry and raw.

Phoenix's hips gave a final jerk as his own release followed hers, then he held still, waiting for her to regain her bearings.

 _"Wow,"_ he murmured against her throat, and Dahlia silently echoed his sentiment, even though she would have rather _died_ than admit it!

She _still_ couldn't fathom how such a thing had happened!

Long moments passed where they both tried to catch their breaths. When her body relaxed, he drew back, she unlocked her ankles, and then he squatted and lowered her feet to the ground. The moment he stepped away from her, reality hit her like a slap in the face, and along with it came a heaping dose of the shame she could feel scorching her cheeks as she trailed a limp hand down her visage.

"Are you OK, my sweet Dollie?" He asked tenderly, looking remorseful as he noticed the angry red scratches and bruises forming on her ivory shoulders. "I'm sorry if I didn't take it as easy as I should have….it's been awhile for me! But… _wow_ , right?"

 _What the hell?_ _ **Awhile**_ _?! The wimpy little geek_ _ **wasn't**_ _ **a virgin**_ _?! This wasn't merely beginner's luck? I had him pegged all wrong?! How could that be?! Grrr…I think I want to kill him even more now…and I_ _ **would**_ _, if I didn't need him still!_

"You could say that." She plastered a saccharine smile on her lips and laughed, somewhat maniacally. "Yes, _Wow_ , Feenie. That was…"

"… _Magical_. It was the most perfect moment of my life. I'm glad it was good for _you,_ too." His cheeks colored with embarrassment as he painfully stretched his arms. "Can you stand? I didn't think I could hold you that way much longer. I was getting tired. I guess I need to work out more – lift something heavier than paint brushes! Heh, heh."

 _Most guys couldn't hold me like that for fifteen_ _ **seconds**_ _much less fifteen_ _ **minutes**_ _! But I refuse to give him any more of an ego boost. The_ _ **first**_ _time in my life when I haven't needed to fake it and it was with …_ _ **this**_ _dweeb?!_

Self-conscious now, she used the heavy trunk to pull herself fully back her feet and looked away as she quickly tugged the top of her dress back into place and unrolled the skirt, which had been bunched at her waist. Now that their mutual itch had been scratched, she had no idea what to do or how to proceed, and he didn't seem inclined to dispel the awkwardness and uncertainty settling over her while he made some clothing adjustments of his own.

She reached down for her parasol, keeping her burning face turned away, while hoping he'd get the hint and give her some space.

Instead he snaked his arms around her waist and kissed his way up her neck.

Despite the liason they'd just shared, she stiffened at the personal touch.

 _I mean don't get me wrong, I_ _ **suppose**_ _this feels nice, but the lovey dovey crap that people expect after sex just makes it harder to distance yourself from the emotional side of it. No one can hurt you if you detach yourself from everything and avoid becoming emotionally invested in anyone. That's why I don't do snuggles. After the feeling of ecstasy, I don't want to feel lust or that fake feeling of love. I want to relish in the high I get from having sex and nothing more - not be reminded of what else_ _ **they**_ _want from_ _ **me**_ _, and what_ _ **I**_ _don't want from_ _ **them...**_ _and_ _ **refuse**_ _to give them! Especially_ _ **this**_ _one, whom I despise more than the rest, for making my own body_ _ **betray**_ _me like that!_

What had just happened to her in response a lover wasn't like her in the least, but it was impossible to ignore the tiny thrill of excitement that slid up her spine that _because_ of her body betraying her in such a manner, she had experienced uninhibited ecstasy with a partner for the _first time in her life._

Right now, if she was going to keep the police off her trail, she had to forget about _basking in the afterglow_ , as she had some _serious_ simpering and convincing to do with her latest conquest now that she'd _sweetened the pot._

The unbridled fury and self-loathing for this would come later.

* * *

 _ **Dahlia Hawthorne's Journal  
**_ **August 28, 2013**

 _The good news is with my surefire "honeypot" method, I got the doofus to take the necklace! Good ol' Feenie never knew what hit him, and now dopily thinks that we're an_ _ **item**_ _, simply because we canoodled in the woods! Normally I would laugh at such a pathetic, simple naïveté, about how he presumptuously assumes that just because he brought me where no man has ever brought me before, it means that I know belong to him and will be eagerly back for more! Sure I_ _ **told**_ _him as much, but that's hardly the point!_

The infuriated siren tapped the ball point pen against her teeth with a sharp clacking sound, lost in contemplation as she tried to compose her scrambled thoughts.

 _The thing is, I still can't understand how I let such a thing happen. It's not as if I merely finished up with a_ _ **tiny ripple**_ _– because the extent of the explosion I experienced would have_ _ **topped the Richter scale!**_

 _ **I still**_ _ **hate**_ _ **myself for that – for**_ _ **allowing**_ _ **it to happen – almost more than I loathe**_ _ **him**_ _ **for making my own body turn against me!**_

 _ **How**_ _I could've possibly lost such control? Aside from the still raw, physical welts on my back from it getting up so_ _ **up close and personal**_ _with that accursed tree trunk, which the overly enthusiastic idiot_ _ **repeatedly pummeled**_ _me against, my so-called new boyfriend left_ _ **another**_ _kind of lingering mark on me as well –_ _ **in**_ _ **my**_ _ **mind**_ _– and it's driving me absolutely crazy! None of the others were like this in the_ _ **least!**_

 _It's not like the dweeb was only at half-mast and he thrashed around wildly inside me, hoping I wouldn't notice, and the end result was the usual aching lady parts. I've gotten used to this with all the others, and somehow even found it pleasing; it meant once I'd gotten him to do whatever I needed him to do, I'd be able to get free of him now; I thought, so long as he isn't a good lay, I'll be able to forget him._

 _The more forgettable, the less regrettable. It's always been my motto. So many men that were plagued with premature ejaculation, impotence, and other sexual dysfunctions…and of course, some were just so flat out laughable, I couldn't forget them for the life of me!_

 _I remember vividly how pitiful Terry Fawles was. He made it very clear I was his first, despite being six years my senior. That retarded loser was also pathetically shy, so it was almost touching. He liked to leave the lights off and reach for me under the covers, as if we were doing something that had to be kept secret. He'd buried his face in my chest, mumbling my name over and over again while he rubbed against my leg as I felt his fat, bloated man thing bumping me clumsily._

 _It made me think of a Newfoundland puppy, a creature whose gawky, immature, undisciplined behavior was completely inappropriate to its size._

 _He'd spend ages paying too much attention to my breasts and not much else – that overgrown adolescent, sucking, but too hard, making me sore and angry. But as soon as those thoughts passed through my mind, they were drowned out by a roar of remorse. So I'd just lay there, moving my body lightly, trying to set off a spark, something that I, or, less likely, he, could fan into a flame. Terry was in for the long haul at my chest. He was hesitant, always had been, about touching me anywhere below the waist, as if it might be a disrespectful to do so…_

 _Then of course there was Doug Swallow. That stuck-up, British Wannabe ..._ _ **Minute**_ _ **Man**_ _!_

 _In his dorm room, he used his hands to hold my head, moved it with deliberate but tempered force— far more than a suggestion— from a spot on his neck to his chest to himself. He kept his hands pressed firmly to my ears, then played with strands of my hair. That was his idea of foreplay. Despite being lame in the sack, for some reason, he was so damn cocksure...so_ _ **sure**_ _of himself!_

 _I recall how I felt the same taut, sure strength in his hips as they pressed into me, forcing me to press back.… With his hips, he pulled me along to the edge of sensation, and then let me pull back ever so slightly, and back and forth and back and forth. I always felt as if I were getting ready for a dive, jumping up and down on the end of the diving board to get a feel for the springs. Tighter than I'd expected. Nevertheless, I never offered any resistance, and feigned as though I'd finished right before he did. Then he'd catch his breath – that_ _ **60 seconds**_ _of activity obviously exerted him! – and pull the covers back up, before kissing me on the cheek, a quick good-night kiss, then rolled over and slept by himself, not even noticing as I crept out of the room._

 _I'm sure that Anglophile loves to tell people_ _ **he**_ _broke up with_ _ **me**_ _! But the truth was, he cried_ _ **like a bitch**_ _once I'd gotten what I needed from him and told him it was over. He wept like an infant, as if he hoped to sway me with his tears._

 _I can't abide to see a man cry. Weak. Pathetic. Loser. As I took my eyes off him, he crumpled. How could he expect me to love him when he wore his heart on his sleeve like a goddamn girl?! No balls, none whatsoever. I let my eyes flick briefly back to his reddened face – it nearly matched his hair – and his expression was just as forlorn as my weak-willed sister's the day she and I parted ways. I remember how my phone pinged to remind me of my manicure. I let out a hefty sigh and flicked my hair over my shoulder. "It's over,_ _ **Dougie**_ _. Don't call me again. I like a clean cut. Done is done. K?"_

 _Did he_ _ **really**_ _think I'd have an attachment to him merely because I'd let him have what he thought was sex with me?!_

 _I've learned long that sleeping with a man was something strictly for_ _ **his**_ _enjoyment, and it was something I'd long ago learned to endure, because a few moments of tending to their primal urges had gotten me through a lifetime of eagerly bequeathed favors from the male gender, all leaping to do my every desire._

 _This son-of-a-bitch Phoenix Wright...He somehow messed up my entire operation. He was_ _ **different**_ _. His hands…I can't get them out of my mind. They were tender…sensual. They weren't oversized and clumsy, like Terry's. Or stiff and mechanical like Doug's. Or cold and rough, like my father's…_

 _Dammit! I can't venture down this path again, or how this nightmare all began because that sick bastard left me no alternative but to be resorted to jewel thievery and conspiracy, just to get the hell out of that house!_

 _The bottom line is, if I ever set eyes on Phoenix Wright again…_

 _I. Will._ _ **Fucking. Kill. Him.**_

 _Of course, this just won't do, since I need to lay low, what with the whole Diego incident. Also, you know, because a lot of people still think_ _ **I'm dead**_ _!_

 _But ultimately, I don't trust myself around that artsy geek. The mere notion of allowing him to seduce me ...Touch me again and throw all inhibition out the window once more makes me recoil faster than a snapped high-tension spring!_

 _And yet, I know I_ _ **need**_ _to see him again, since I've_ _ **got**_ _to get that necklace back! The question is,_ _ **how?!**_

Dahlia looked up from her desk and caught sight of her angry reflection in the vanity mirror next to it, noticing the glimmer of fiery hatred glowing in her dark orbs as she thought of her latest lover/obstacle. With a smirk, she suddenly changed tactics entirely, and rearranged her features into the docile mask which brought all men to their knees.

Immediately, her hostile visage was replaced with a serene, angelic one, and she lowered her gaze demurely, in the same manner she had seen her sister do on countless occasions.

Of course, when her meek, mild-mannered, _identical twin_ bore the same expression, it was actually _genuine_.

A cruel, supercilious smiled played on the titian-haired girl's full lips, and giggling manically to herself, she resumed penning the diary entry.

 _Iris. Of course. Why didn't I think of my_ _ **living, breathing mirror reflection**_ _before? I know she'll help me out. After all, I unwittingly did her a favor by allowing her to be spared by having her sent away from father's Hellacious House of Horrors to Hazakura Temple. That girl OWES ME._

 _And after all,_ _ **what are sisters for?**_

* * *

 _JP - Sincerest thanks to Napoleon32 for sharing his head-canon with me about the possibility that Dahlia's intense hatred for her father may have stemmed from some sort of abuse at his hands, which psychologically, would also explain her need to dominate yet be so dismissive of men and be so promiscuous at such a young age - like being with a man 6 years her senior at 14!  
_


	9. Someone Like You

_JP: Admittedly the last chapter with Phoenix and Dahlia was probably unexpected in a story about love, as it came right after the loving, fiery passion of Mia and Diego, but it was definitely required so y'all could see the sharp contrast between the Hawthorne sisters. I wanted to show the stark distinctions in their views of love and how they see men, as I now write Feenris._

 _This chapter is dedicated to the winner of our Miego contest that we held awhile back, FF writer **Flare24**! Hope you enjoy, as well I hope all Feenris lovers do too! Also, thanks going out to **Jove's Boy** for the song suggestion! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine:** **Someone Like You**

 **Ivy University Campus  
September 4, 2013**

 _Stop panicking, darn it!_ Iris lectured herself sternly, clutching her snowy parasol so tightly, her knuckles turned as white as the dress she was wearing. _Remember_ _ **not**_ _to fidget, and for the love of God, do not forget that your name is_ _ **Dahlia**_ _, and not_ _ **Iris**_ _! You answer to_ _ **Dollie,**_ _just like you've been doing all week while talking to Phoenix on the phone in order to placate him, until you finally ran out of lame excuses about why you you've been too busy see him again up until now! That's why you're here today at last, posing as a student on this campus!_

The anxious shrine maiden felt her insides quaking as she closed in on the large campus Oak tree where she would be meeting her "boyfriend" for the first time. Well, technically it would be the _second_ time meeting for _him_ … With the poor, unsuspecting young man never knowing it'd be the premier time _this_ "Dollie" had ever set eyes on him!

"Just look for the dork with the stupid spiky black hair and goony, lovesick expression who is wearing a vial of poison around his neck as a souvenir of my love for him!" Dahlia had snapped peevishly when asked for a description of Phoenix, while rolling her eyes disgustedly at the seemingly distasteful memory of the art student. "Trust me, _he'll_ recognize _you_ right away, and then _cling to you like a burr,_ so be prepared for some nauseatingly schmoopy declarations of ardor! Keep one thing in mind: _whatever_ he says, _just go with it_! Everything will be _fine_ – as long as you _don't break character_! You got that, _dear sister_?"

Iris _got it_ , alright! Nevertheless, the emphasis on how much was at stake hardly stopped her insides from quivering like a bowl full of Jell-O!

The newly dyed redhead clutched at the Tupperware in her free hand, bearing the miniature omelets she'd made for this lunchtime rendezvous. She mentally willed her fingers to shop shaking, lest she blow the entire ruse and risk not only disappointing her twin, but forced to endure her sister's matchless fury thereafter. She shuddered at the thought of what Dahlia was capable of if Iris failed this mission.

As she approached the lean guy anxiously pacing beneath the shaded tree, she noted the young man had the form of an adult, but not the confidence. He paced about awkwardly, as though still taking that tall body for a test drive, as if not really sure if it was his for keeps. A few female students passed by him and looked his way, but as he returned the glance, there was a visible hint of brief shyness flashing over his visage before he turned away. He then resumed looking around him with a lost, puppy dog expression on his face, which lit up as he spotted his "girlfriend" at last.

Iris kept the serene smile on her lips in spite of her rapidly thudding heart as she neared him. If Feenie were to sense her frayed nerves, the jig be up before it had even begun!

His doting gaze met hers, and her mind went blank about what she could possibly say or do now that she'd finally set eyes on her alleged beau.

Compared to her tiny stature, Phoenix seemed tall, north of six foot she'd say, and despite being in arts, not athletics, she could make out some muscle tone to his torso and partially bared arms, only covered by a black T-shirt, which were reaching out for her.

 _He must work out –jog or bike ride – to have amassed any sort of build, since wielding a paint brush is hardly aerobic_ , she thought, but stopped herself short. This was supposed to be a short and sweet task as a favor to her sister, and _nothing else_ , including pondering about how he'd gotten his physique!

Even though she knew he was two years older than she was, he seemed so much _younger_ than she'd expected. A _gamin_ more than man. In her elusive and largely _unflattering_ descriptions of the art major, Dahlia had failed to mention that about him. She'd also failed to mention Phoenix's eyes. They were dark, but they weren't brown. More of a dark blue – but she didn't want to stare long enough to find out, lest she not be able to look away again.

And staring was _exactly_ what she was doing right now as she gazed into those mesmerizing indigo depths.

 _His eyes are such a midnight blue; yet blue still doesn't even begin to explain all the complicated depths and colors that are there, too. This deep shade of blue eyes is something I've never seen before. They are so mesmerizing that it's as if they're looking deep into my soul. I cannot take my eyes off of them and I can feel my heart beating so fast, it could probably power the whole city._

She bit her lip. How could she start a conversation when she didn't know him? Then in that instant he turned and caught her eye; before she could turn away with shyness, a genuine grin spread across his countenance, turning it from simply nice-looking into divine. In that moment she felt her body flush warm. This was a guy she wanted to know - more than anything she'd ever felt before.

" _Dollie_!" He gushed, pulling her into his arms without preamble. "You're finally here! I've missed you _so_ much!"

Iris stiffened at the unfamiliar, but certainly not unpleasant touch, barely noticing her parasol and plastic food container falling harmlessly to the grass beneath their feet from the effusiveness of the clasp. As a nun at the temple, the strange sensation of being embraced against a hard male body was uncustomary, yet quite _nice_! She tried to relax and return the hug, training her eyes on the green scenery around them, and attempting to ignore his subtle cologne while she tried not to enjoy this _too_ much.

 _Why does he have to smell that way? I don't need more confusion..._

Phoenix finally drew back slightly and stared down into the ethereal perfection of those doll-like features. He hadn't thought it possible, but his Dollie had gotten even _more_ breathtaking in the agonizing _seven days_ since he'd seen her last. He adored those dark, luminous doe orbs, the color of a large stain of wood and ebony pigment. Their size gave a sense of innocence and purity. They were fringed about with very long, soot-black lashes, and arched over by the most delicately shaped, dark eyebrows. That radiant skin bore a brilliant glow which illuminated the summers, along with that high arched nose and the tiny curve on her lips…all set off by that rich titian hair cascading down around that porcelain visage….

 _She's as pure as the first rain drop from heaven._

Phoenix tried to look into her eyes, his favorite feature of hers, but they kept darting away. Her gaze was never direct, preferring a shy earthbound focus.

"Did you miss me too?" He asked tenderly.

Iris's mouth was almost too dry to speak. She nodded like an idiot but somehow managed to utter, "of course I did, Feenie."

Then her gaze slid to the side. She could feel the heat growing in her cheeks. By now they must be beyond an attractive rosiness and must be marking her out as a social incompetent. She felt as if all her insecurities were written across her features and there was nowhere to hide. As her anxieties mounted they became a circle, like a song stuck on repeat.

Phoenix was more than a tad perplexed. In spite of how intimate they'd been at their initial introduction, he didn't want his precious Dollie to think that was _all_ he was interested in! And besides, they could hardly reenact the scene of their first meeting right now, in clear view of everyone on the campus lawn – not that he would be _entirely against_ it in the _future_! Still, it was odd that she'd given herself to him so freely just a week ago, and was now behaving so skittishly, as though she'd never experienced his touch before! Perhaps she was shy about showing her affections in public with so many witnesses afoot?

But all he was doing was _hugging_ her this time – not trying to tear her clothes off – _again_!

Undaunted – and unable to stop himself from touching her, he pulled her against his chest again and leaned down to bury his face in her neck and breathe in her sweet scent, his nose tickling her ear.

Iris let out a tiny gasp and squirmed slightly as she felt his lips softly graze her slender neck. She had no idea how to react to being so intimately handled. She turned her head to the side to avert her gaze, but the sudden rosiness of her cheeks gave her away. When she finally was able summon enough courage to turn her still heated visage to meet his gaze, she was startled to note his spellbinding eyes were twinkling with teasing affection.

 _He knows! He's trying to make me feel like this!_

Iris jerked free from his grasp, her pulse racing, and felt her cheeks turn redder. She quickly gestured to the fallen container.

"Are you hungry, Feenie? Um, I made us mini omelets for lunch."

"Sounds good!" He said amiably, giving her a slightly puzzled smile but sinking down onto the plush grass while she served the food, and the two ate in companionable silence, much to Iris's relief, as she was too perturbed by her unanticipated attraction to him to say much!

Fortunately for her, Phoenix kept up an easy flow of chatter which slowly coaxed her out of her shell, letting her know about his courses and projects he was working on. He was very witty, making the odd quip or joke that made her feel more relaxed in his company, as though she'd known him forever, and she almost forgot she was playing a role, as she hadn't expected to enjoy this so much.

After they'd eaten, the spiky-haired student leaned back on his elbows and beamed at her.

"That was delicious. Thank you, Dollie." He reached up to lightly place a hand on her upper back, partially bared due to the off-the-shoulder design of the dress. "You're an angel."

Iris nearly jumped out of her skin at the unexpected heat of his hand, despite the innocence of the gesture. The reflex action was impossible to miss, and his brow wrinkled with concern.

"Oops, I guess you're still tender there, huh? Is your back still hurting, Dollie?" He asked worriedly, immediately moving his hand away. "I would've hoped those nasty marks from the tree would have healed by now. I never meant to be so rough on you…"

She stared at him with a fixated smile, her mind racing as she tried to wrap her head around what she'd just heard.

 _Rough? Tree?!_ Her sister had _slept_ with this guy, the _first_ day she'd met him, yet somehow hadn't felt this would be _prudent information_ to relay to her twin?!

 _No wonder_ Phoenix was acting so familiar and touchy-feely, despite this only being the _second_ time he'd seen his girlfriend! After all, how could poor _Feenie_ ever know that while one of the Hawthorne sisters _obviously_ had no qualms with "sharing her favors", her meek and virginal twin had never even _kissed_ a boy in all of her 19 years?!

Blissfully oblivious to her stunned silence, Phoenix continue to ramble apologetically.

"I wish my first time with you, I'd been able to lay you down on a bed of roses, where we could have taken our time, instead of that rushed quickie in the forest! Not that made it any _less_ _meaningful_!"

His expression was earnest and pleading as he took her hand.

"I didn't even hear you complain, so I had no idea how badly the bark had marred your delicate skin until afterward, honest! Like I told you, it'd been _awhile_ for me… I hadn't been with anybody since high school. I swear, Dollie, it wasn't the sort of thing I do with just _anybody!_ There was only _one_ other girl before you, and she was my _first love_ – not that it means I love _you_ any less! It was just that _one_ time, with Anita. Her parents weren't home, and we were a couple of crazy kids in the throes of puppy love…"

"Feenie, stop, _please_!" Iris implored, her mind still swimming as she tried to absorb all this. "I – I don't need you to explain yourself, really. I don't hold anything against you."

"I just wish I'd handled you like the delicate flower you are, and hadn't let my hormones cloud the judgement of my heart." Phoenix flushed guiltily. "Look, I know we sort of rushed into things in this relationship when we first met…"

"Um yes," Iris sighed with relief, instinctively sensing a reprieve for her odd behavior was within her grasp and ready to seize it with gusto. "You could definitely say that! I um, wasn't really _myself_ then…"

 _In more ways than one!_ She added silently, keeping the placid smile on her mien.

"I just don't want you to think that's what this relationship is all about, or worse, have you believe that's _all_ I'm here for." Phoenix's eyes were wide and trusting. "It was love at first sight for me, Dollie, and even though we expressed that love right out of the gate, I don't want you to feel that's what I expect from you _every_ time I see you. We can take things as slow – or at whatever pace you like."

She felt the surge of relief sink so immediately, it nearly made her body sag, immediately followed by a pang of conscience…and something else the ingénue couldn't quite put her finger on.

 _Dahlia_ may have seen this kind, unassuming guy as nothing more than a weak, overly sentimental fool, but in that instant, all _Iris_ could see was a genuinely sweet, compassionate young man who wore his heart on his sleeve, and she'd be _damned_ if she were to just break it out of the blue – merely take that necklace of his and just _run_! It was bad enough she had to deceive him!

"I'd appreciate slowing things down just a _tad_ , Feenie," she replied demurely, dropping her gaze. "Um, especially physically … _at least_ until my back heals."

"I'll wait for you forever if I have to," he swore, his eyes filled with love. "I was attracted to you with the kind of heady trance that brings a butterfly to nectar. You, with just the right blend of shy and sweet. For me you are more beautiful than the winter sun above pristine snow; you are warmer than spring sunshine on soft new grass; you are more mesmerizing than the fall leaves. You're worth the wait."

"Thank you, Feenie." Iris wasn't sure what else to say, even though she wished she could say the words rising in her heart, which had been so impacted by his touching words, but knowing she had neither the experience nor nerve to say them aloud.

 _Feenie, for me what you truly are is an eternal summer, for every moment with you already seems like perfect blue skies with love in the air. My attraction to you isn't because you're handsome, though you are. It is to your_ _ **soul**_ _; to the wonderful person you are_ _ **inside**_ _, which I can already inexplicably sense._

"Are the marks still there?" He asked regretfully, turning her slightly so he could take a gander for himself. "Thankfully, your _shoulders,_ at least, don't look like they got roughed up too badly…"

The nun silently cursed how the particular cut of her ensemble showed so much bared skin, which in this case, was very _damning evidence_ indeed! She abruptly shifted her seated position so that she was facing him squarely and he could no longer observe her back.

"Er, they're lower down. _Under_ the dress," Iris said quickly, realizing too late that shrugging away from his touch this time had made his wounded puppy expression impossible to miss.

"What is it, Dollie?" Phoenix appeared as though he were about to cry. "Why are you so _edgy_ with me, as if you're about to jump out of your skin if I even lay a _finger_ on you? Are you already having second thoughts about me? About _us_? Even though I just promised to wait for you for as long as it takes?"

"No, it's nothing like that, Feenie! You _must_ believe me! Of course I want to be with you!" Even as she cried out the words, she dimly acknowledged, with a slight jolt, that she was no longer acting. There were tears in her eyes as they silently beseeched him to trust her.

"I don't know if I can." Phoenix shook his head, his hurt still evident. "Your _words_ say one thing, yet _your_ actions say another…"

Afterwards, Iris still couldn't determine if her next actions were done out of desperate reassurance to placate him and keep up her convincing act in this charade, which had suddenly become _sheer madness,_ or if it was her finally succumbing to her innate urges, which had been unaccountably harboring within her, and leading to this inevitable moment.

All Iris knew was that almost as if on its own volition, her hand was caressing his temple and her own soothing voice was whispering words of loving reassurance. Then, before she could overthink or second-guess her sequential movements, she bit her lip and bent forward. Reaching out her trembling fingers, she placed her hand on the side of his jaw and faltered. Taking in a steadying breath, she lifted her eyes to see…his closed eyelids. She smiled in surprise and, suddenly, his eyes snapped open. Her heart leapt and she felt the air escape from her lungs. Up close and personal like this, those orbs were even more striking — the deepest of sapphires, now baring an intense flame due to her close proximity.

 _You look like a dream I never had before._ Her pulse was racing at the boldness of her intended deed. _Every girl fantasizes of her first kiss…and now mine is finally going happen! I just hope he doesn't realize I have no idea what I'm doing! Well, here goes nothing…it's either kiss me or kill me, that's how I see it…_

She hesitated. When he still didn't move, she realized he would never make another gesture towards her again after being rebuked so many times. The onus was all on her now if she was going to successfully continue this masquerade.

Bearing this in mind, Iris leaned forward and kissed him. Softly. Just once. Barely able to breathe around her hammering heart, she drew back enough for warm air to slip between them, and Phoenix dissolved before her, a resigned sigh brushing against her mouth, and his lips softened. She could feel the rapid beat of his heart, taste the sweetness of the apples she'd packed with lunch still on his mouth. She weaved her fingers into his jet-black spikes, marveling how they were softer than they looked. There was no thought, no word, as she simply found her eyes instinctively closing and as she felt the unfamiliar sensation of her lips upon his and his upon hers. Her heart pounded in her chest while his hand found its way into her hair.

Iris was kissing him with every drop of emotion that had pooled within her since she'd first laid sight on Phoenix Wright. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him, his hands remaining fastened at the sides of her waist, his touch gentle but firm as he slowly took control of the kiss. He was tentative at first, as if waiting for her to balk again as she had previously, but there was no need.

Iris could have kissed him forever. She _wanted_ to kiss him forever. She knew it like she knew her own name. His hands raised to cradle her face now, holding her there as if he always had. And with every brush of his lips against hers , she knew what he was giving her and what she was giving him and what it would ultimately cost them both.

But this time, for once, she was not afraid, nor cared about the consequences.

 _I am the wood. You are the fire. There is not one without the other, even if ultimately it means we will destroy each other and create ashes. Sometimes personal experience is the only way to learn. You can't scare a girl by screaming 'fire', if she thinks she wants to burn._

* * *

 **Phoenix's Dorm Room  
December 22, 2013**

They were doing their Christmas gift exchange before Phoenix headed home for the holidays. They had complete privacy, as his roommate, Kyle, had already left to see his long-distance girlfriend, Rachel back in Indiana the day before.

Since they were both broke, struggling "students" – by now Iris perfected the art of walking among the vast halls of Ivy University and seeming as though she belonged there – the twitterpated lovebirds had agreed to only giving one another homemade presents.

Phoenix had insisted that she open hers first, and she'd burst into a fit of delighted giggles to uncover a framed caricature of the two of them which he'd sketched and colored himself. They were both in ugly Christmas sweaters, portraying Iris (who had the Grinch on hers) wearing a reindeer antler headband and Phoenix sporting a Santa Claus cap (and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer on his).

She'd thanked her boyfriend with a special smile and a hug, then Iris had shyly presented him with a hand-knitted pink sweater she'd been working on for the past couple of months. The front had a red heart centered in the middle, bearing a large golden "P" emblazoned within it.

"I hope you like it, Feenie," she said bashfully. "I thought it'd go really well with the red scarf I made you for our one-month anniversary."

"I _love_ it, Dollie!" He enthused, pecking her on the lips with such enthusiasm he knocked her back onto his bed, which she was seated on. "I'm _never_ going to take this off!"

Just as the twittering shrine maiden managed to sit up again, she saw that Phoenix was already unreservedly pulling off his T-shirt, ignoring the telltale blush that stained her fair cheeks at seeing him partially undressed, however briefly, for the first time.

True to his word, he had been nothing but a gentleman the past three months, never pushing their physical interactions to get past the limits she set, which thus far had been only "first base". As he yanked the sweater on and proudly twirled in front of her, arms extended, he caught the fact that her cheeks were still the same shade as his gift, and grinned mischievously.

"Why so shy, Dollie?" He teased playfully. "I haven't got anything you haven't already seen before, right?"

" _Right_ …"

Iris nodded dumbly as the strange tingling surge that had flooded her body at the sight of his bared torso refused to dissipate. With a jolt, she realized she didn't _want_ it to.

 _This guy is everywhere… in my hair, my eyes, my fingers, my heart. I'm forever daydreaming about what he's doing, thinking, seeing, smelling, feeling. I cannot eat, for thoughts of him._

What she wanted, she knew now, and had known for some time, was _him_. _All_ of him.

Phoenix caught the look in her eyes, and his teasing expression faded as he began walking towards her. She was already rising from the mattress and striding to him as well. They met halfway in the middle of the room and their arms wordlessly encircled one another.

His eyes were on fire, and his sweet, earthy scent slammed her senses. This time, Iris was unable to look away.

"You're doing that bedroom-eyes thing again." He trailed a path of kisses down her throat, his lips as hot as his eyes, sending a shock wave through her before locking gazes with her again. "I don't even know if you know when you do it. But I can't ignore it this time. Tell me now, my sweet Dollie, if you liked what you saw when I took off my shirt?"

She nodded again.

He stood before her and cupped her face, kissing her tenderly before drawing back and breathing the next question, with his lips hovering just inches above hers.

"If I promise to be _much gentler_ this time…" He whispered, his breath warm against her skin. "Will you tell me if you want me to take it off again?"

Iris's breath caught in her throat as she realized what he was asking.

 _I love this man. I can't get enough of him. I don't care how tired and sore I'll be afterward or that it's late. I don't want to sleep. I don't care if he splits me in two. I want the ache. I want him to be a part of me. His weight on top of me. I want to squeeze him in further and further. I want to watch his eyes burning with passion while we're joined. I want his sweat to drop onto me. I want to drop mine on him. It doesn't matter that he thinks he's already been with me. I'm finally ready to give myself to him. I want him to make me his. Tonight. Right here. Right now._

" _Yes_ ," she gasped against his lips just before they claimed hers. They staggered backward until they toppled back onto the bed together, mouths fused together the whole time. "Yes, Feenie. Yes…."

 _It's as if I'm saying a thousand_ _ **yeses**_ _. Yes, I want you to make love to me, because yes, I am truly, madly, deeply in love with you. It's not an act anymore, if it ever was. Yes, I want you to love me. Yes, I know Dahlia is getting impatient with me about why I haven't gotten that necklace back yet, but it will be okay. I will do as she asked…Maybe not today or tomorrow or next week. But yes, one day. I will wake up and it'll all be okay. Yes…_

Looking back at their time together, Iris still marveled at how alive and filled with life Phoenix Wright had made her feel, despite the shortness of their courtship.

 _I loved you so much once. I really did. More than anything in the whole wide world. Imagine that. But alas, that was then, this is now. Can you believe it? We are so intimate once upon a time I almost can't believe it as I look back. The memory of being that intimate with somebody. I can't imagine ever being that intimate with somebody else. I_ _ **still**_ _haven't been…_

* * *

 **Phoenix's Dorm Room  
February 14, 2014**

The two of them were giddily smooching and canoodling as they watched a series of chick flicks on Phoenix's small dorm TV while munching on the chocolate-chip, heart-shaped cookies Iris had baked him for Valentine's Day. Just as the last movie ended however, he suddenly jumped up from the bed and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready for your present now, Dollie?" He asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck and flashing a lovesick grin.

"I thought you agreeing to watch _Ghost, Love Actually_ , and _Love Story_ with me all night was a gift in itself!" She tittered. "You haven't even complained _once_ , even though I know romance movies aren't really your thing, Feenie."

"I haven't been paying much attention to anything but the teen angel lying in my arms," he confessed. "I'm telling you Dollie, heaven's missing a seraph by letting me be blessed to have you by my side. I feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the whole wide world!"

" _I'm_ the lucky one, Feenie," she corrected automatically, dark orbs shining with love. "You have no idea how happy you make me."

He flicked on his computer speaker, and cleared his throat as the soft chords of a piano began filling the room.

"My roommate Kyle, the music major, agreed to play the instrumental for this, and I've been working on this tune for you, because I still say _I'm_ the luckiest."

Blushing slightly, Phoenix began to sing the song.

* * *

 ** _I don't get many things right the first time,  
In fact, I am told that a lot  
Now I know all the wrong turns the stumbles,  
And falls brought me here  
And where was I before the day  
That I first saw your lovely face,  
Now I see it every day  
And I know_**

 ** _That I am, I am, I am, the luckiest_**

 ** _What if I had been born fifty years before you  
In a house on the street  
Where you lived  
Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike. Would I know?  
And in a wide sea of eyes  
I see one pair that I recognize_**

 ** _And I know_**

 ** _That I am, I am, I am, the luckiest_**

 ** _I love you more than have  
Ever found the way to say  
To you…_**

* * *

Before Phoenix was even finished the song, Iris had already jumped off the bed and was in his arms, droplets of joy trickling down her cheeks as she pressed her trembling mouth against his own. He could taste the saltiness of the tears on those lush, rosebuds lips as they fervently sought his.

The kiss, while unbearably fragile, was a spike of sensation. Everything Iris thought about who she was, _what_ she is, was irrelevant at that moment. There were no words, only sensation, smooth sensation. Phoenix felt deliciously powerless to everything around him as Iris passionately kissed him like she'd never kissed him before, with all the love in her heart.

They stood in the middle of his dorm room, giving and getting every kiss they'd ever gotten or given each other; kissing from memory. Kissing: fast, hard, deep, frantic, long and slow. Tasting lips, mouth, tongue. He brushes his knuckles over her smooth cheek, feeling the softness of her skin as Iris tenderly rubbed her face against his, her lips grazing his skin like the tickling lick of a kitten, sweeping his cheek, his cheekbones, nuzzling the ear, the narrow line of his eyebrow, finishing with a butterfly flick of the lashes, as though trying to memorize what he felt like.

Phoenix at last pulled back to gaze down into her flushed visage.

Iris wasn't ready for it to be over yet. All other thoughts vanished from her brain. She opened her eyes and stared searchingly into his intense ones.

"Again," she whispered.

The corner of his mouth lifted, and then she kissed him once more. Not so gently this time. His hands dropped from cupping her face and grabbed at her waist, pulling her tightly against him. A small soft groan escaped him, and sound made her feel absolutely crazy with longing.

Iris lost it. With wild abandon, she entwined her arms around his neck, pressed herself against him, and kissed him without holding anything back. She could feel his heart thundering like hers, and his breath coming faster as his arms tightened around her waist.

A satisfied sigh escaped her mouth as they stumbled back towards the bed, as if she were content to stay wrapped in his arms forever.

* * *

 **April 8, 2014**

" _Unbelievable_!" Dahlia raged at the shrine maiden. "Iris Elizabeth Hawthorne, _you_ , as a certain Latino, java-loving defense attorney would have said, are _as useless as decaffeinated coffee_!"

Iris shrank back and cringed at the fury in her twin's voice, watching helplessly as her mirror image restlessly paced the room like a caged panther.

"I'm sorry, Dahlia," she uttered meekly. "I've been _trying_ my best but Feenie keeps refusing to part with the token of our – er, _your_ – love…"

"It's been _eight freaking months_! I cannot _believe_ you still haven't gotten that blasted bottle off that spineless wimp! I should have _known_ your world-class marshmallow behind would've gone soft on me! That I couldn't trust you to do the job which I should have just done in the first place – _myself_!"

"I just need a little bit more time," Iris insisted, a feeling of dread coursing through her as her sister's eyes narrowed into nearly serpentine slits. "I _promise_ I'll get that necklace back!"

She turned her head away so Dahlia wouldn't see how her expression belied her words.

"I just need a few more days. That's all! I – I'm getting tired of Feenie, anyway…

Dahlia stopped her frantic striding and got right up into her sister's face, her next words a barely perceptible hiss of fury.

"You're not _tired_ of him at all!" She sneered, her tone rife with rancor and loathing. "You're in _love_ with him, you _pathetic, weak-kneed fool!_ "

The nun dropped her eyes for a moment, terrified of the rage she'd spot on Dahlia's visage as she made the discovery Iris had desperately been trying to hide for so long. As she finally lifted her head however, rather than seeing a mask of fury, to her great shock, she saw her twin was now actually _smiling._

It chilled her blood.

 _Every smile that lights up her features, despite being identical to mine, is the wrong sort. It's like she runs on cold malice instead of any form of genuine affection. Perhaps when she was a baby, Mother left her to cry, or she truly has personality disorder that doctors couldn't fix. Either way, it's no use trying to plead my case anymore. I can see that Dahlia Lilith Hawthorne has as much empathy as a medieval mace._

"I could _pretend_ to be naïve enough to ponder how an _easily manipulated, spineless nimrod_ like Phoenix Wright, who's got _as much game as a basketball bat,_ could've possibly earned so much of your loyalty and affections over that of even your own twin sister," Dahlia mused in a dangerously soft voice. "But I already know the answer. He somehow _literally_ charmed the pants off you, and managed to make you _forget_ that you're a _nun_! That's it! I _know_ it is!"

She threw her head back and let out a diabolical cackle.

"Don't even try to deny it, sister dearest! I know you too well, and you're a terrible liar! You _slept_ with him, didn't you?"

 _Not before_ _ **you**_ _did!_ Iris thought sullenly, but demurred about answering such a personal question. She refused to feel guilty about having given her flower to Phoenix. Laying with him had been an act of love on her behalf, rather than used as a means to manipulate and control him, which it undoubtedly had been for her sister.

"I cannot _believe_ you!" Dahlia's voice rose higher and higher into a fevered pitch. "You actually gave that pathetic, wimpy loser _our_ – I mean _my_ – virginity?"

 _Are you_ _ **seriously**_ _trying to play the_ _ **virtuous**_ _card, Dahlia_? Iris stared defiantly back to her twin in righteous anger, but wisely kept mum, knowing her sister apparently had no idea that _her_ tryst with Phoenix had long since become knowledge. _The last time_ _ **you**_ _were a virgin, I'm sure George W. Bush was still in office!_

Suddenly, Dahlia's expression changed, and her demonic veneer of wrath melted away like cotton candy in the rain, replaced by an angelic smile. _Iris's_ smile.

"Well, there's no point in crying over spilt milk, is there?" She said sweetly, leaning forward and placing a fleeting kiss on Iris's forehead. The nun barely suppressed a shiver at the touch of her twin's cold lips on her skin. "What's done is done, right? You did your best, and I appreciate you trying to help me out, good sister that you are. _A_ for effort, right?"

Surprised, but not unaccustomed to her sister's lightning changes of mood, Iris guilelessly felt a slight surge of relief that Dahlia no longer seemed cross with her.

"Thanks for being so understanding." Iris smiled gratefully at her twin as Dahlia headed to the door. "I really meant what I said, sister. I _will_ get that necklace back – like I said, I just need a few more days."

"I'm not going to worry my pretty little head about it." Dahlia blew her a kiss as she swept out of the room. "I trust you implicitly, Iris. After all, what are sisters for?"

* * *

 _ **Iris Hawthorne's Journal  
**_ **April 10, 2014**

 _It's over. An innocent man is dead. Doug Swallows, coldly murdered. My darling Feenie, accused of being his killer, and according to the papers, stands trial tomorrow. Oh Dahlia… What have you_ _ **done**_ _?! How_ _ **could**_ _you?! How could_ _ **I**_ _have misjudged you so terribly?!_

The ink on the page blurred slightly from the teardrops that fell onto the paper, faster than she could wipe them away.

 _I don't know what's worse, knowing the only man I've ever loved stands to face the death penalty for a crime I know he never committed, or that he may die never knowing who I really was, or how much I loved him, with every fiber of my being. What was once whole is shattered; where once peace was is now emptiness, echoes of a love I put my everything into._

Iris's tears continued to trickle down her cheeks as her shaky hand attempted to write down the tragic events of the past few days.

 _My heartbreak is grief that comes in waves, grueling, stealing appetite and sleep alike. It is a shard in my guts that never leaves, though perhaps in time the edges will dull. It feels like death, just the same as bereavement, and in quiet moments, it chokes the breath from my body and short circuits my mind._

She wiped her streaming eyes with the sleeve of her shrine maiden garment.

 _Feenie. My darling Feenie. I loved you so much._ _ **Love**_ _you so much. I don't know why I use the past tense. It's not as if love dies when the beloved one is snatched away. But the bitter truth is that in the end, I am hopelessly in love with a man who, even if he miraculously gets acquitted, will never be anything more than a memory. Now he's just somebody that I used to know. An echo from another time, another place._

Iris felt her chest constrict slightly, her heartbreak so raw and intense she literally felt physically pained – and shattered beyond repair.

 _Although really, is it still considered mere heartache when in fact it's your_ _ **entire body and soul**_ _that feels broken?_

 ** _Ben Folds - The Luckiest_**

* * *

 _Yanmegaman: Just a reminder guys, we're totally open to gay pairings! Feels as though this to be said after some of the backlash on the Mia/Lana chapter... :)_


	10. 8 Second Ride

**Yanmegaman:** I. LIVE. AGAIN.  
HI GUYS, WE'RE TOTALLY NOT DEAD, JUST INCREDIBLY LAZY!  
Ah, I really do apologize for the massive delay on this one. This isn't exactly the easiest couple to write for, so it took alot of motivating to get myself to work on it. On top of that, been dealing with a ton of personal things, such as getting moved into a new apartment.  
At the very least, I hope this was worth the wait, as once I finally got to work on it, this became a labor of love!

 **JordanPhoenix:** Look guys! This FF isn't dead after all! Yanmeganman hopefully will lasso his way into your hearts with this sweet courtship of Jana - Jake Marshall X Lana Skye from RTFA. And look for the next installment to come at you later this week or early next week!

 **thepudz:** HEY LOOK, WE'RE NOT DEAD! To make up for this rather lengthy hiatus, Yanny has given us quite the funny chapter! You can probably already tell from the title where this is going...

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: 8 Second Ride**

 ** **Los Angeles Show Arena  
** May 3, 2013**

Truth be told, Lana wasn't sure how she ended up here. Sure, she had agreed to it, but what on _Earth_ had possessed her to do so? To accept a date with _Jake Marshall_ of all people?

Truthfully, he had really just worn her down. Since her first day at the precinct, the senior detective had simply not let up on his advances.

And now, because of that, here she was.

At a _freaking rodeo_ of all places.

"I'll never understand how you managed to not only get me to agree to this, but also did so the weekend the rodeo was in town." Lana said to her companion for the evening, who was currently purchasing nachos and sodas from the concession stand.

"Ah, ease up there, little lady." Jake replied, his arms now loaded with his snacks. "You're actin' like this'll be nothing but a chance to take a little siesta. Least give it a chance."

Lana let out a sigh as she took her drink from Jake and the two began making their way to the stands to find a seat. "I never said I wouldn't but this is hardly what I expected when you invited me out this evening."

Lana had expected the typical kind of date. An Italian restaurant, given Jake's love for spaghetti, and for him to actually dress for the occasion.

Instead, she was currently sticking out like a sore thumb in her fine chocolate brown dress while the surrounding crowd, along with her date, had donned cowboy hats and spurs!

"Funny that you took me for the type to go for all that high falutin' fancy schmancy junk." Jake said as the two found seats particularly close to the action. "Why spend my hard earned cash on food that would only be filling to a rat when I can spend just as much on enough nachos to feed a family along with a show."

Lana brushed some popcorn and dirt from her seat, attempting not to ruin her dress, before sitting next to Jake. "You don't have to drop $500 to be romantic, you know. Given how long you've been pestering me, I expected… Well, I don't know what I expected, but it certainly wasn't watching men in assless chaps and cowboy boots go for an 8 second ride."

This earned a laugh from Jake. "You really are a hoot, ya know that?" He quickly proceeded to lick some cheese from his fingers, causing Lana to cringe.

She was growing to regret this more and more.

The stadium lights dimmed slightly and began to center on a man who, shockingly enough, managed to look even more the part of a cowboy than Jake, being decked in everything from spurs to the aforementioned assless chaps. His face also made him resemble the illegitimate love child of Sam Elliot and Yosemite Sam.

"Ladies and gentleman! I'm Cowl Boyd, and I'm here to welcome you to the 53rd annual Japanafornia rodeo!" The apparent MC cried out.

The crowd went nuts, hooting and hollering like no tomorrow. It nearly left Lana's ears ringing.

"And do we have a show for you tonight! As some of you may already be aware, we have a champion bull rider participating tonight. We've kept the identity of this participant a secret, but it's time to bring him out as we start our first event; the bull ride!"

The cheers grew even louder, to the point that Lana half expected _Yosemite Elliot_ o bust out some pistols and start firing excitedly into the air.

"Now, put your hands together for the one, the only… Tate Secon!"

A man dressed similarly to Jake, although sporting much more black in his outfit, now walked into the spotlight of the stadium, waving at the cheering fans who seemed absolutely on the edge of their seats.

Meanwhile, Lana couldn't help but snicker at the man's unfortunate name when it came to the bedroom.

"Tate Secon came in first place at the last Professional Bull Riding World championship! And now, he's here to take on the legendary bull of Japanfornia; El Diablo!" Cowl Boyd cried out as he gestured toward a gate at the side of the arena where a _massive_ and very obviously angry bull flared it's nostrils.

The MC turned to Tate. "Now Tate, have you got any words to the people here tonight before you face off with the Devil himself?"

Tate grabbed the mic swiftly and began speaking in perhaps the most _ear-grating_ Southern drawl Lana had ever heard. "Yeah, I got a few words. Ain't no bull alive that scares me, and this here so called El Diablo ain't no different."

The crowd burst into another round of cheers at the champ's apparent lack of fear.

"In fact, I'll prove to ya'll right here how rough n' tough I am. I want them buffoons ya'll call rodeo clowns to stay outta this."

Impressed 'ohs' and 'aws' were heard from the crowd as Lana simply groaned. She was half hoping this guy was met with the bulls horns because of that attitude coupled with that horrid accent.

Cowl took the mic back and spoke. "A-Are you sure about that, champ? El Diablo ain't exactly a bull to be taken likely."

"You done heard me. Now let's get this show on the road!" With that, Tate walked off and made his way to where Lana assumed the competitors mounted the bulls.

"This boy's about to be in for a world of hurt." Jake said from beside Lana, catching the woman's attention. The man stuck another cheese covered chip in his mouth and swallowed before speaking again. "In case you aren't aware, little lady, the rodeo clowns aren't just for being a funny man. They're supposed to take the bulls attention off the cowboy so he can get out of the arena safely after he either gets bucked off or jumps off himself."

"So, basically this guy wants to show off and get out of there with the bull still hot on his tail?" Lana asked stealing a nacho from Jake.

"Yup. And that there's gonna cost him." Jake said, his eyes never leaving the arena.

Lana turned her attention back to the gate where El Diablo was being held and saw that Tate had already mounted the animal.

A few more seconds passed before she saw Tate nod at someone and the gate was flung open, El Diablo immediately bursting out and bucking and spinning wildly.

Lana was admittedly amazed at how the man managed to cling to the wild animal, which seemed to get angrier with each passing second, as he wildly waved one hand in the air.

However, that amazement quickly changed to horror as, just shy of the 8 second mark, Tate was flung from the beast and flew high into the air.

The crowd gasped as he hit the ground hard and had hardly a moment to react before El Diablo charged at him, obviously aiming to kill.

"Someone's got to do something!" Lana cried out to Jake. However, she received no response. She turned to face her companion only to see an empty seat. "Jake?" She looked back to the arena just in time to see Jake hopping over the railing and into the arena.

"JAKE!"

The cowboy detective rushed into the bulls line of sight as it readied to charge at Tate.

"Hey ya overgrown steak dinner! Lookie here!" He cried out, catching the bulls attention. "Why mess with the small fry when ya can try me!?"

Lana watched in horror as Jake taunted the bull, slowly making a circle so the beast's attention was fully on him as Tate scrambled to his feet and made an escape. "Jake! Get out of there you idiot! You're gonna get killed!"

"Come n' get me, ugly!" He quickly made a finger a gun at the animal and pretended fire six shots at it rapidly, waving his other hand over it. "It's hiiiiiiigh noon!"

The crowd was torn between laughing at Jake's antics and being horrified that they could very well be about to watch a man get impaled by a bull's horns.

The bull finally charged at him, moving at an amazing speed for such a large animal.

Jake smirked and pulled his poncho off, waving it like a matador at the beast.

Lana turned away, unable to watch the horrifying events about to unfold.

However, at the last second, Jake threw his poncho over the animal's face, blinding it as it continued to charge forward.

Right into the same gate it had come out of.

The crowd burst into deafening cheers at the new hero, causing Lana to look back and see that Jake was not only safe, but had managed to rescue the showboating bull rider and get the beast locked back up.

"Jake!" She cried out as she hopped the railing and to him, quickly throwing her arms around the man in a tight embrace. "What the hell were you thinking!? You could have been killed!"

"Aw, were you worried about me?" Jake asked as he pulled his cowboy hat and planted it on her head. "No need to worry, bambina. This ain't my first rodeo."

Lana couldn't help but giggle. This man had literally faced a charging bull and here was, acting like it was no big deal. "You're an idiot Jake Marshall." She then stood on her toes and planted a kiss right on the man's lips, uncaring for the scrape of his scruffy beard against her skin.

As she pulled back, Jake looked at the woman with a fire in his eyes. "Whaddya say we get on outta here, bambina? I can take ya for a different kinda ride. And I can promise it'll be a lot longer than 8 seconds."


	11. We'll Go Far

_Thepudz: It's completely my fault this story has taken two months to update, and I deeply and humbly apologize for that. Work, school and other stories got in the way of everything. Hopefully I can make it up to you guys with this chapter. Dedicated to AJ Fields who asked for Phia._

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: We'll Go Far**

 **Local Bar  
August 3, 2016**

"Why did you become a lawyer in the first place, Chief?"

Phoenix Wright and Mia Fey sat at a bar bench, the sounds of a piano and chatter in the background as the bartender served Mia her first drink for the night. Just today, Phoenix had finished and won his first case in court, and they celebrated by going out to a local bar together.

"If you seriously want to know…" Mia started, taking a small sip of her alcohol. "I used to be a part of a sort of monk village, and that village's reputation was ruined by a single case in court. My mother ran away and my sister and I were orphaned." Mia answered, a grim look on her face. "However, I believe the case's outcome was false. So I became a lawyer to not only make sure the truth is found, but to somehow turn that case around and restore my hometown's reputation."

Mia had to hold back her laughs at Phoenix's gawking eyes as Mia's story went on. He definitely was surprised by the fact _she_ of all people used to be a _monk_ , especially after all the times he'd been whacked on the head or stepped on the foot. Phoenix thought monks were supposed to be peaceful, but Mia proved the _exact_ opposite of that. "Speaking of my sister, I don't think you two have met before. She's a lovely girl, I should introduce you to her some time. I think you'd get along."

"Is she training to be a lawyer, too?" Phoenix asked, to which Mia shook her head.

"No, she stayed with the family tradition. She visits here sometimes though, so we're never out of contact." Mia answered the young lawyer. "I can't wait to tell her all about you. You know she was reckoning you would flop, right?"

 _This girl doesn't sound nice at all!_ Phoenix thought to himself. "Well… Good thing I didn't, huh?" He chuckled.

"Yes. That is good." Mia smiled. "I was really proud of you today, Phoenix. Not many lawyers can pull the turnabout you did on their first case, so I was impressed." Mia wrapped an arm over Phoenix's shoulder, congratulating him. He slightly blushed, smiling at the compliment.

"I reckon we'll go far, Phoenix. One day, we'll probably solve my personal case together, and from then, we can be on the right track to becoming some big names in the courtroom." Mia said after some silence between the two. She looked to Phoenix, into his eyes as he looked at her with awe, and she nodded. "I reckon we'll go far."

* * *

 **Fey & Co. Law Offices  
September 5, 2016**

" _I reckon we'll go far."_

She wasn't moving.

She wasn't breathing.

She wasn't alive.

Phoenix stood at the door of her office, looking down at Mia's corpse, no sound in his throat, no sound coming to his ears, and no sense really coming alive. _S-She was supposed to… Save her village…_

Phoenix's jaw, unhinged, slightly twitched. She sat as if she were asleep or passed out, but the blood suggested otherwise. _W-We were supposed to go far… She was supposed to introduce me to her sister tonight…_

 _What happened?_


End file.
